A Thousand Years of Secrets
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: BOOK 2. Sequel to AAWoE. Working side by side with the Autobots and the soldiers of NEST for 2 years, Stella starts to feel a bit drained every time she uses her Device. Things don't get better when new and old enemies return to Earth and the leader of the Autobots gets offlined. Can Stella and Sam find a way to bring back Optimus Prime to life? RE-POSTED
1. The Message from Shanghai

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the wait, but here's the new slightly rewritten story of "A Thousand Years of Secrets". Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 1: The Message from Shanghai**

It still felt so strange to me. I used to have a boring life, living with my relatives in the US, studying at college, working with technology after college… Yeah, a normal life for a normal human being, but I wasn't exactly _normal_ nor had a normal life now. Why, you wonder? Well… Let me explain briefly.

Two years ago, a couple of weeks after summer vacation, Sam bought a car in an old car lot, an old rusty Camaro to add, that turned out to be an robotic alien from a far distant planet called Cybertron. We met the Autobots, the good robots, who explained why they came to Earth in the first place. It turned out a powerful artifact from their planet was on our planet and they needed to find it before the Decepticons, the bad guys, or we would be doomed. Sam's great-great-grandfather's glasses were the key to the All Spark's location, but before we could give the glasses to the Autobots, we got kidnapped by the government Sector 7 who actually knew about the Cybertronians because they had found the leader of the Decepticons in the North Pole for almost 80 years ago. And…they had the All Spark hidden under Hoover Dam, where the base of the Sector 7 was located. Sam, Mikaela (who got involved in the situation) and I met up with a group of soldiers that had faced two Decepticons in Qatar at the same time as Sam and I found Bumblebee in the car lot. We fought together in Mission City to protect the All Spark from the Decepticons, which we somewhat failed. Sam and I used the artifact to kill Megatron when the situation was critical, so the Autobots couldn't use the All Spark to regain life again on Cybertron. Instead, they remained here on Earth while it came reports about Decepticons heading towards Earth and causing trouble for the mankind.

I became the ambassador for the Autobots and joined the military task force NEST with William, Robert, Maggie, and more people in Diego Garcia. But I wasn't doing paperwork all the time, no. I helped the Autobots and soldiers to hunt down the Decepticons with my artificial intelligent Device Raising Heart. I spent the rest of the time working in my small laboratory where I created new Devices for a future mage squad I planned to form when most of the Devices would be finished.

There were more Autobots in the team now than before, and I was in a relationship with Optimus for one and a half year. We were happy together and enjoyed each other's company. In battles, I was always his partner, but sometimes I teamed up with StarDivine, the Cybertronian I adopted during "The Mission City Incident".

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I sat in the carrier of an airplane's boot with Optimus's Alt mode parked in the middle of the plane. I typed on a holographic computer in front of me while I had an earpiece in my right ear to hear the reports from the NEST soldiers and commands from Pentagon's special NEST command room. The fake toxic spill was a success and the Chinese had evacuated the people from one of the many factory districts of Shanghai where we had received a signal of a rogue Decepticon.

" _Give NEST team the go_ ", I heard General Morshower say in my earpiece.

A map appeared on the holographic screen with several blinking dots to show where our team members were located and their movements, including StarDivine's. I knew she wasn't a small sparkling anymore, but I still worried about her. After all, I was her adoptive mother while Optimus was her adoptive father, or Sire in the Cybertronian language, and parents always worries about their children, right?

"Anything new?" Optimus's voice spoke from beside me as I felt an arm sneak around my waist. I smiled lightly and looked up into a pair of glowing neon blue eyes.

During the first year, the Autobots and I had worked on their Holoforms, a hologram to use as drivers in their vehicle forms.

Optimus's Holoform was a man in his early 30's and was a few inches taller than me (I was around 180 cm tall), with pale olive skin and broad shoulders. He had dark blue, almost black, tousled hair that trailed into a thin strip of hair along his chin into a trimmed goatee. He had a strong jaw and full dark blue eyebrows above his beautiful eyes. He wore a black shirt, a dark blue jacket with red flames slicing through the lower part, black jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and on each glove was the red Autobot symbol embroidered, just like on the right side of his jacket on the shoulder.

I returned my eyes to the holographic screen. "William's team seems to have found the Decepticon we received the sig-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard shouts and screams in my earpiece about the hiding Decepticon had woken up and started attacking the soldiers. The dots on the holographic screen, representing the NEST soldiers and Autobots, started moving around in such a mess I had a hard time to keep up with the information.

" _Panther 1, requesting fire mission now!_ " Robert yelled in the earpiece.

" _Gunships on station. Roll in hot!_ "

" _Dog 1, now we are engaging._ "

I followed everything on the map when one of the NEST chopper dots disappeared, meaning it got shot down. I closed my eyes for a few seconds in respect and hoped the brave soldiers survived or, if not, they were in peace. I typed quickly on the holographic keyboard when a purple dot appeared out of nowhere nearby the harbor area.

I quickly touched a button on my earpiece. "Second Decepticon detected in Area D18! Send the sisters and the twins after him!"

" _Affirmative!_ " William replied quickly.

The sisters kept it up with the second Decepticon while the twins somehow got slowed down, which didn't really surprise me. The dot representing Sideswipe made it to the second Decepticon now identified as Sideways, and offlined him. But what I mostly feared for was the first Decepticon, now identified by Raising Heart as Demolishor, had made it to the highway of Shanghai. Now civilians had a clear view about the Cybertronian while it literally mashed the vehicles and its passengers with his two big tires.

" _Air support, we need Big Buddha and White Devil to deliver the drop now!_ " Robert requested.

"They need us now", I told Optimus before letting the holographic computer disappear.

"Then let us go", Optimus nodded as the two of us stood up and headed to the back of the airplane. Two soldiers walked over to us to prepare the airdrop.

Optimus grabbed my hand gently. "Are you ready?"

I smiled at him. "Anytime." I gave him a quick peck on his lips before he dismissed the Holoform. The headlights of Optimus's Alt mode blinked a couple of times to inform the soldiers he was ready to go. I just nodded to the soldiers, but they got the message.

The ramp of the airplane lowered to reveal the city filled with light in the darkness. A strong wing ruffled my two ponytails as I held Raising Heart in my right hand. One of the soldiers began to countdown for the airdrop.

"Clear to drop in 5…"

"Raising Heart."

"4."

 **"All right."**

"3."

 **"Stand by."**

"2."

 **"Ready."**

"1."

"Set up!"

I ran down the ramp and jumped off as Optimus followed me from behind while transforming in the air. I changed into my Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed into her Device Mode. A pair of pink wings appeared immediately on my shoes as we flew down towards the ground. Three giant parachutes popped out from Optimus's back to lightweight the fall. I took off immediately and flew up ahead.

I could see Demolishor far away from the spot where I would attack him with my strongest spell. I flew higher up and stopped on a spot as a cherry blossom magic circle appeared under my feet.

 **"Shooting Mode."**

The gold section of Raising Heart's head dematerialized and reformed into a more square shape with two prongs. A few pink loops appeared around Raising Heart as I took aim and she collected energy.

Demolishor approached me fast with Optimus on his shoulder while shooting the giant Decepticon on his helm. Ironhide had climbed onto one of the Decepticon's wheels to shoot it off.

"Divine…"

I felt the sweat run down my jawline as Optimus and Ironhide jumped off from Demolishor.

"Buster!"

A large pink beam of energy launched from Raising Heart and hit the Decepticon on his chest plates. The beam was strong enough to push him off the road and crash into some kind of factory. Optimus and Ironhide jumped down from the road to get to the factory and shake out some last words from Demolishor. The two exhaust valves of Raising Heart opened and blew out hot steam as I flew over to the crowd of military people that gathered in front of the factory. Optimus and Ironhide walked inside as I flew over to them.

"Punk-aft Decepticon!" Ironhide spat at the Decepticon, blowing out steam from his nose plates.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked Demolishor with a deep yet dark voice.

Demolishor's head almost hung of his body while he spoke. "This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again."

* _The Fallen?_ * I thought confusedly.

"That doesn't sound good", I heard Robert murmur from the crowd below me.

"Not today", Optimus charged his cannon and shot Demolishor right on his face, offlining him permanently.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The last part of every mission was the one I liked the least. While William and his team searched for our missing teammates, I used Raising Heart to send some reports to Ratchet who was in Diego Garcia with Jolt, Jazz, and Barricade so he could prepare the medical bay with the right tools, inclusive a whole bunch of wrenches ready to use anytime to hit his comrades on their helms in frustration. Arcee and Chromia supported Elita One who had a punctured tire, making her unable to pull her legs apart.

"Slag, that Sideways!" Elita One cursed. "How dare he puncture my tire?! In this way, I can't walk properly with my pedes!"

"Easy, Elita", Arcee spoke. "Be glad he didn't do any worse damage on you."

"Arcee's right", Chromia nodded. "And I wonder if you spend too much time with Barricade. You start to talk like him."

"Not at all!" Elita One's face plates moved in a way I knew she was blushing. "At least he won't be so worried when we return to NEST."

"When someone you love goes away on a dangerous mission, he/she will _always_ worry", I spoke as I walked over to the sisters. "You don't know if they're going to get hurt or maybe die. That's how the wives feel for their husbands when they are in the military." I put my hand on Elita One's tire. "Especially the ones who are working for NEST." I nodded towards a group of soldiers that had found a dead body of a brave soldier under a pile of debris.

The sisters followed my glance and saw another group find another body. "When you put it in that way…", Arcee spoke quietly. "I can't help but feel sad for the femme humans who lost their Sparkmates in our war."

"You humans shouldn't have joined our war", Chromia agreed. "You're just losing humans one by one."

"We chose on our own to join your war to protect our planet and your new home!" I told them with a glare. "Don't try to make me feel like I did the wrong decision by joining you. Your war is _my_ war now."

Elita One looked down at me with a smile. "I wonder how many other femme humans are like you; kind and caring."

"Not so many", I sighed before I removed the hand on Elita One's tire.

"Here comes the twins", Chromia said with an alert voice.

We heard the sounds of barking and arguing coming closer and I just sighed with a small smile. The twins never gave up when they were arguing.

"Yer too slow! How're we gonna win against da' slaggin' Decepticons if ya keep separatin' from meh in da curves?!" Mudflap punched Skids at the back of his helm.

"Ouch! Ah can't help dat, dumbaft! It would be much better if we had our own Alt modes!" Skids punched back in his twin's face.

"Oh, yeah? Ya want it in dat way?!" Mudflap launched himself onto Skids and they rolled around as they fought.

StarDivine drove over to the twins and transformed before pushing them apart, making the younglings fall down on their rear plates.

"I do not wish to hear anymore arguments from you two today. Help Sire and the mechs to clean up the parts of the two Decepticons", StarDivine said with a calm yet strict voice.

"Oka', oka', no need to be fussie, Star", Mudflap groaned as he stood up.

"Ah stay right here!" Skids crossed his arms and looked away pouting.

StarDivine put her servos on her hips plates and shook her helm. "I hope you two grow up soon."

"Can't help but agree, StarDivine", Elita One chuckled.

I giggled a little before Arcee and Chromia transformed their pede parts into legs. The blue femme ran over to her Sparkmate who gave her a bear hug which looked a bit painful.

"I still wonder how Chromia can stand out Ironhide's hugs", Arcee mumbled. "It looks painful."

"Yeah, and don't forget all the scratches on their paintjobs they always have after wild and violent lunar cycles", Elita One added.

"By that, you mean…", I started.

"Yes", Arcee nodded.

StarDivine looked a bit confused. "Uh… What was that about, Carrier?"

I turned my head to the golden Cybertronian. "I will tell you when we return to Diego Garcia."

StarDivine nodded, "Okay."

With that said, StarDivine and Arcee went off to help the mechs clean up the mess of the two Decepticons while I remained with Elita One. I looked around and saw Optimus talk with Sideswipe before the sword Autobot rolled off to help the others. Optimus turned to our direction and gave me and Elita One a small smile. Both I and Elita One returned the smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When the cleaning up work was done, everyone prepared themselves to leave Shanghai. I sat inside Optimus's Alt mode, who was in the carrier of an airplane with StarDivine and some of the soldiers, writing a report about today's incident and other circumstances that were needed in the report. My eyelids were really heavy, but I refused to fall asleep. I wanted to finish the report first before I could rest.

The radio sparked to life before Optimus's voice filled my ears. " _Stella, you should recharge. The report can be done when we arrive to Diego Garcia._ "

"I know, Optimus", I replied, nodding lightly while holding back a yawn. "But I'm almost done…" I kept typing on the holographic screen, watching how the words appeared piece by piece.

When I finally finished the report and sent it to Pentagon and the NEST base, I got up and went to the bed in the back of the cab and laid down.

Optimus's voice spoke through the radio once again. " _I will wake you up when we reach Diego Garcia._ "

"Okay… Thank you, Optimus", I mumbled and closed my eyelids.

" _You are welcome, Stella…_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _I found myself in the desert where I met the Primes two years ago. But something was wrong. I couldn't find them anywhere I looked._

"Hello?" _my voice echoed at the deserted place. I didn't receive an answer._

"Is anybody here?" _I shouted again. No reply._

* _What happened?_ * _I thought worriedly before I felt a sharp pain in my brain._

 _Flash of lights shone by my closed eyelids and I saw symbols flying all around in a spiral. I recognized them as Cybertronian symbols. Optimus and Ratchet had shown me their language in writing before. The first impression I got when I saw the symbols was that they reminded me of the Egyptian hieroglyphs._

 _The symbols flashed all around and made me dizzy. I wanted to open my eyelids and make them disappear, but it didn't work._

"Wh-What is this?" _I panted and felt a bit ill._ "S-Stop! Stop it!" _But the symbols didn't disappear. They kept appearing in my brain and I grunted in pain._

* _Wh-Why do I see these symbols?_ * _I thought._ * _C-Could they be…a clue of The Fallen?_ *


	2. Galloway's Visit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 2: Galloway's Visit**

A gentle rumble shook my body which made me open my eyelids. I remembered quickly I had fallen asleep inside Optimus's cab. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes beneath the glasses before Optimus's voice spoke through the radio. " _Did you have a good recharge, Stella?_ "

I didn't want to say anything about that strange dream I had to make my boyfriend worried. "Yes, it was refreshing. Are we reaching Diego Garcia?"

" _They just announced we will land in five minutes_ ", Optimus replied.

I nodded while moving over to the front seats and sat down in the driver's seat. I still pondered about that dream. The Primes didn't show up; instead, those Cybertronian symbols had poured over me like a harsh shower. Why did they even show up in the first place? Something like that had never happened to me when I used my telekinesis. Could the symbols be related to the All Spark? I was usually advisable, but this time I had no answer.

Optimus must have noticed my strange and quiet behavior. " _Is there something on your mind?_ "

I jerked slightly when I heard him ask that. "Oh, um… It's nothing."

" _Hmm…_ ", Optimus hummed. " _Usually, you wouldn't stutter by those kinds of questions._ "

I sighed, "You know me too well, Optimus."

" _We may converse about this later. We are landing._ "

I felt by the shaking Peterbilt Semi how the airplane landed on the ground before it came to a stop. I saw through the windows how the soldiers picked up their bags and weapons before the ramp lowered and let the sunlight stream into the carrier. Optimus and StarDivine turned on their engines and followed the soldiers out of the carrier. The other Autobots drove out from other airplanes and made their way to the common Autobot hangar, except the twins when a voice spoke through the megaphones.

" _Autobot twins, report to Hangar Three._ "

It was finally time for the two of them to have their own Alt modes instead of fusing into a rusty and old ice-cream truck. The irritating music from the truck increased when the twins heard the announcement and hurried to the hangar. Knowing the twins, they would probably argue with punches and kicks about which vehicles they want to choose.

When Optimus made it inside the Autobot hangar, I got out of him to join the ceremony of the lost soldiers outside. I made my way to William who nodded to me without saying a word. I took my position beside him and watched a group of soldiers carry a couple of coffins, wrapped in cloths with the American and British flags printed to place them onto a row of carts that would get transported to the US for funeral.

"Present arms!" someone shouted.

At the command, the soldiers, including me, saluted for the lost soldiers. I could feel the Autobots mourn with us from the hangar. They always showed sympathy every time we held the ceremony of the lost and brave soldiers.

But the ceremony became short for me and William. The sound of propellers reached our ears and I felt a cold presence approach us. William and I looked up to see a chopper fly above us and landed outside of the fenced-in base. I recognized the presence, so I knew what I had to prepare for.

I patted William's backside. "Go and escort him. I'll make sure to prepare everything."

"Okay", William grumbled before walking off.

I turned on my heels and walked inside the Autobot hangar. "Attention, everyone! Director Galloway is coming!"

Groans were heard among the soldiers and even a couple of angry revved engines from the Autobots, the loudest one by Ironhide. Let's just say Director Galloway wasn't a big favorite among us.

"Prepare for the JCS! No laziness here!" I clapped my hands twice quickly to signal the soldiers to hurry up on the platform above me. I climbed up the ladder-stairs to the overhead bridge with computers, cameras, technical equipment and soldiers. Maggie Madsen sat among them and prepared one of the computers for the meeting.

I gave her a pat on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hi, Maggie."

"Hey, Stella", she replied. "Everything is soon done."

"Good", I sighed while rubbing my forehead. "I really wonder why the President chose Director Galloway, of all people, to be the National Security Advisor. You can see from far away how much he dislikes the Autobots."

"Yeah, I know, but there's nothing we can do about it", Maggie shrugged.

I nodded in agreement before walking off on the platform to make sure the equipment worked. Optimus was still in his Alt mode below us, ready to transform anytime for the meeting.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS", I heard William explain for Director Galloway. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar."

I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw the other Autobots in recharge a bit deeper inside the hangar to stay away from the meeting.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major", the soldier next to me announced.

I stretched my back and untied the ponytails I had tied up as William excused himself and climbed the ladder-stairs to join us. I could feel Director Galloway's cold glance on my back, but I ignored him. Thanks to a lot of experiences from school, I've learned to ignore evil glances.

William and I approached a camera and an image came up of a middle aged man with light, balding hair and a brown military uniform on the screen in front of us.

"General?" William addressed him first.

" _Will, Stella, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there_ ", the General spoke.

William nodded, "Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief."

"Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots", I gestured my head in the direction of where Optimus was parked on the ground floor.

The General gave a nod. " _Proceed._ "

The air around us got filled with a loud mechanical hissing as Optimus began transforming. It still fascinated me how Cybertronians could transform and get every small piece of their Alt modes into place when they transform to their bipedal modes.

Optimus glanced down at Robert and Galloway for some reason before he turned to address the General. But since he was out of view, he turned his words to me and William instead.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent", he spoke with a leader's voice. "They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." He activated a rewinding sound and then allowed a recording to roll. Demolishor's weak voice echoed around us.

" _The Fallen shall rise again._ "

" _The Fallen. Meaning what?_ " the General asked.

Optimus leaned closer to the amplifier that one of the soldiers was holding up to him as he continued. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" a sudden yell came from the ground level. Everyone, including Optimus, turned their heads to look at Galloway. "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed…" He began to climb up the ladder. "…why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

I heard William sigh in annoyance before he turned back to the camera. "Director Galloway; our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." I knew he didn't want to really show it, but he did roll his eyes.

" _Well, I guess I didn't get that memo_ ", the General replied a bit sarcastically.

I turned my attention on how Galloway made his way through the platform. "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." Once he reached me and William, he continued his speech. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is…uh…hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He turned to Optimus and raised his voice so the giant Cybertronian could hear him. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus raised his servo to point his giant digit at the director. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would _absolutely_ bring more harm than good."

I smiled happily. * _He and the other Autobots truly understand our limits better than we do…_ *

Galloway frowned, "But who are _you_ to judge what's best for _us_?"

Now I decided to step in. "Director Galloway, even though the Autobots are a different species, they are still intelligent beings and understands more than _we_ actually do. Their race was born more than a million of years before ours."

"And with all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years", William stated, his voice being defensive.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together", Robert shouted angrily from the ground floor, standing beside Optimus.

Galloway leaned over the railing and spat out in a condescending tone. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot; not talk."

"Don't tempt me", Robert muttered under his breath.

* _Nice one, Robert_ *, I thought to myself with a small grin.

"Easy", Optimus told the black-skinned solider.

But even though he acted calm, his Spark was humming with frustration and anger because of Galloway. Optimus and his soldiers have been protecting our planet and treated it as their new home, but being scolded by a mere and frightened human… There went the limit.

"And the, uh…the _newest_ members of your team", Galloway continued to criticize about the rights and wrongs. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space; an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

" _Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here_ ", the General interrupted who was getting fed up with the man's antics. " _And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach._ "

The business man gave a scoff as he looked into the camera. "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake…" He paused for a moment. "…no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal; surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance."

All of a sudden, I got goosebumps like someone uninvited was overhearing our meeting, but who could it be? Or was I being paranoid? I tried to shake off the feeling and return my attention to the meeting.

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world", Galloway continued. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is _now_ after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!" He walked along the platform and turned his fury on Optimus. "You! The Autobots! They're here to _hunt_ you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

Good thing I've learned during the two years how to read a Cybertronian's facial expression, especially Optimus's, because he was starting to lose his calm act by raising his optic ridges and his lip plates going into a poker face. If Galloway kept talking about this nonsense, Optimus would probably go into his lightly dark mode with an extremely deep dark voice which happened to be quite arousing for me.

Galloway continued talking, not feeling the anger in the air. "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming."

I rolled my eyes. * _Hurray, there we got the next Sherlock Holmes, or Mma Precious Ramotswe if he's actually a woman disguised as a man…_ *

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on _our_ planet…"

I felt my blood boil in the veins by anger. * _Oh no, he wouldn't dare…_ * I gripped my arms tighter, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone.

"…will you leave peacefully?" Galloway finished his question.

Optimus turned his optics towards Galloway after one second's silence. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it."

Galloway nodded proudly as he gripped the rails and had a small smirk on his lips which spoke "victory". I had to control myself to not give him a hard punch in the face to wipe off that smirk.

"But...", Optimus added quickly. "…before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" He leaned in over the railing to Galloway briefly to demonstrate how much more powerful and capable he was than the mere mortal man before backing away from him with a "that-is-final" expression.

* _Luckily he didn't lose his control_ *, I let out a silent sigh of relief.

William leaned in to Optimus to whisper. "That's a good question."

* _I totally agree._ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, finally!" Ironhide grunted as he transformed to his bipedal form along the other Autobots after the meeting to stretch their legs. "I was at the edge to lose my control." He brought out his cannons. "Can I take down the director next time?"

"Ironhide, stop it", Chromia sighed. "We are all mad at Galloway, but we don't harm humans."

"It's just an option", Ironhide murmured.

"Now that's cliché", Jazz smirked. "You said the same thing about Sam's creators when we were hiding around their house while Sam was looking for the glasses."

"Optimus, StarDivine, Ironhide, Arcee sisters, twins and Sideswipe, to the med bay now! Jolt, come with me!" Ratchet yelled out.

"Yes, sir", Jolt replied.

Said Autobots went with Ratchet and Jolt to the medical bay for checkups as I watched them from afar. I was deep in thoughts so I slightly jumped when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and came face to face with Graham. He was a recruited soldier in NEST. We were quite good friends and could chat properly.

"No, just got a bit surprised", I smiled.

"You looked like you were lost in mind", Graham said. "Feeling tired?"

I shook my head. "No, not really…" I put a hand in front of my mouth when I yawned.

"Don't deny it, Little Star", Robert said when he came over to us. "You've been more exhausted than before whenever you use Raising Heart. You need to rest more."

William walked over to us with a slight exhausted expression. "Okay, I escorted Director Galloway to the chopper, so he's gone for now."

"Good", Graham nodded.

I rubbed my eyes beneath the glasses, feeling more tired. "I'm going to my office for some sleep, boys. Can you manage things without me?"

William nodded, "Go ahead, Stella. We don't always need your or Raising Heart's help in here."

"If you're sure about it…", I mumbled before walking out of the hangar after saying good-bye to Jazz and Barricade who were still in the Autobot hangar.

The wind caressed my face while I breathed in deeply the fresh air, relaxing my tense shoulders. Even though I tried to relax, I still couldn't get out that sentence of my head.

"The Fallen shall rise again."

* _Have we missed something? Could this Fallen be someone from the past that not even Optimus and the current Autobots know about? What are the Decepticons planning?_ * I tried to figure out the secret, but no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't find a reasonable conclusion.


	3. Lost Feelings and Shards

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 3: Lost Feelings and Shards**

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked into the darkness. I turned on the light and looked around for a moment. Everything was tidy and items were on their places, so I didn't have to worry about cleaning now. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, being absent-minded. I took off Raising Heart from my neck slowly and put her on the nightstand beside the bed before falling down backwards on the bed and let out a sigh.

* _Why am I getting exhausted and tired more frequently? The Pressure Mode Raising Heart had put onto me before is over, so what's the reason?_ *

I get out a groan before sitting up and rub my forehead. With another exhausted sigh, I walked to the bathroom for a shower and change into pyjamas.

The water washed away most of my thoughts and the sweat off the body while I relaxed my tense shoulders and rubbed the soap onto my body. I couldn't remember when the last time I had a massage was because now I felt I really needed it so I rubbed my shoulders a little.

After the shower and drying my body and hair, I changed into pyjamas and walked back to the bed and sat down. I held back an incoming yawn and was about to lie down when there was a knock on the door. Feeling StarDivine's presence from the other side of the wall, I got up and opened the door.

StarDivine's human Holoform stood there, taking a quick glance on my clothes. "I am sorry, Carrier. Did I wake you up?" Her Holoform was a young woman in early 20's with long shiny golden hair, neon blue eyes and pale cream skin. She was a few inches smaller than me and wore a white shirt with a yellow bolero, white capris with a few yellow stars around the hips, white sock, and yellow fancy training shoes.

I shook my head. "No, I was about to go and sleep. Come in."

I moved aside and let StarDivine walk into my room. I closed the door as soon as she had stepped inside and walked over to the bed. The two of us sat down in silence before StarDivine began the talking.

"I am worried about you, Carrier."

I tilted my head a little in confusion. "What do you mean, Star?"

StarDivine looked at me with a serious expression, a lot similar to Optimus's. "Do not deny it, Carrier. Everyone knows you are getting more exhausted after each time you use Raising Heart when we fight the Decepticons. Ratchet and Sire are the most worried among us, including myself."

I sighed while looking down. "I _am_ aware of it, StarDivine. But I don't really know myself why I'm feeling so tired and weak…"

StarDivine put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her gentle smile. "Just promise me to look after yourself and not overdo it. I fear to lose you, Carrier."

I returned her smile and gave her a hug, making her put her arms around me. "I promise, StarDivine. And you have nothing to fear. I'll always stay strong for all of us."

I felt StarDivine nod. "I know, Carrier. I know."

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Optimus's human Holoform walked through the corridor where the apartments for WIPs laid. He had asked StarDivine to look after Stella and make sure she was okay. The Autobot leader couldn't help but worry about his mate. He and Ratchet noticed Stella became more tired and exhausted every time she used Raising Heart. She may look fine on the outside, but they were worried about her mental health. Stella used to deny each time someone asked her if she was feeling tired or needed more rest, and then insisted to work more even though she was at her limit. It was like Stella tried to overcome some unneeded challenge and prove to herself she was strong.

Optimus reached the door to Stella's apartment and opened the door slowly. He knew Stella had the habit to leave the door unlocked during the nights for emergencies. Optimus walked inside the apartment and saw a warm sight at Stella's bed, making him smile.

Stella laid on the bed with the covers on her body, her glasses on the nightstand, while StarDivine caressed the human femme's hair lovingly. StarDivine smiled at her foster mother before looking up at her foster father.

"Sire", she whispered.

"How was she?" Optimus asked with a low voice.

"Tired, but acting fine", StarDivine replied while standing up. "Sire, I really worry about her…"

"I know, sweetspark. So do I", Optimus nodded.

StarDivine shivered, "I fear something horrible will occur soon…"

Optimus walked up to his adoptive daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "StarDivine, I believe you must stop worry so much. I noticed you've been so…restless recently."

"Because…I can _feel_ something _will_ happen… But I do not know what."

Stella shifted in her bed while moaning faintly. The two Holoforms glanced at the human before looking at each other.

"Let us converse about this matter tomorrow", Optimus said.

StarDivine nodded, "Agreed, Sire."

With that said, the two Holoforms disappeared in two electric clouds of blue sparks in the middle of the apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

 **"Master! Master, wake up!"**

I shifted in the bed before slowly opening my eyes and glanced over to the magenta jewel on the nightstand. I also saw on my alarm clock it was 2:00 am.

"What is it, Raising Heart? It's still nighttime", I groaned.

 **"I'm sorry, my Master, but we have intruders in the base!"**

"What?!" I exclaimed and jumped out of the bed. I ran quickly to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to get dressed.

"Where are they heading, Raising Heart?" I asked as I pulled undergarments on me before I slipped into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt

 **"To the basement where the last shard of the All Spark is being preserved."**

* _Decepticons… How did they find out where we keep the last shard of the All Spark?_ * I questioned as I ran to the nightstand and picked up Raising Heart.

I opened the door to my apartment and ran out to the corridor as I heard an alarm whining and the corridor shining in a red light. As soon as I got out of the building, my clothes shone in a bright cherry blossom color and replaced them with my Barrier Jacket as Raising Heart formed into her Device Mode in my right hand.

 **"Flier Fin."**

A pair of pink wings appeared on my shoes and I flew up in the air, heading to the basement where NEST had the shard of the All Spark. I could see in the distance the soldiers had already arrived to the basement. I sensed one Decepticon in the basement while I sensed another one several meters away from us.

Just when I was about to turn to the distant Decepticon, it started to shoot missiles at the military vehicles. I flew higher up until a magic circle appeared beneath my feet.

 **"Shooting Mode."**

Raising Heart changed into her Shooting Mode and started to charge energy for Divine Buster when I sensed the basement Decepticon flee from the scene. I also felt the familiar power of the All Spark.

* _They managed to get the shard!_ * I thought panicky.

I stopped Raising Heart to charge energy and was about to get the Decepticon with the shard when a small missile from the other Decepticon hit me on my left arm. I lost control and fell down to the ground, holding my injured arm. Thankfully, the Barrier Jacket minimized the strength of the shot so I wasn't greatly injured, but got a burn instead. The strong scent of burned flesh reached my nose as I grunted in pain.

I heard shouting and screaming, but I couldn't hear the words clearly. My eyes got filled by tears in sadness. * _I couldn't stop the Decepticons. I'm sorry, Optimus…_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"The Decepticons chose a wrong time to steal the shard", Ratchet murmured as his Holoform treated my burned wound. "They had to wake us up in the middle of the night while everyone was recharging!"

His Holoform was a man in his early 40's and was at the same height as Optimus's Holoform. He had short brown hair with some yellow highlights and pale olive skin. His eyes were just like his neon blue optics, but they were hiding behind a pair of glasses. He was a bit thin and had some yellow beard on his chin. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white lab coat and yellow tennis shoes. On the right side of the lab coat was a pocket and on the pocket was the red Autobot symbol embroidered. His Alt form was right beside his bed, or berth in Cybertronians' terms.

Ratchet used some kind of transparent liquid on the burn that felt ice cold for a second before my skin got used to it. He anointed the liquid around my wound before he dried it off and bandaged my arm.

"That's why they chose nighttime because they knew we were sleeping and all", I sighed. I had changed back to my normal clothes when the soldiers and I got back to the base and now I sat on a human bed in front of Ratchet. Raising Heart rested on the leather thread around my neck in her Standby Mode.

Ratchet tied up the bandage. "Well, at least no one was seriously injured. Let's hope Optimus won't glitch when he sees your injured arm."

"He's my boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he really freak out", I said. Ratchet just frowned as answer and dismissed his Holoform to transform into his bipedal form.

The door to the medical bay opened and I looked up to see Optimus in bipedal form walk in. His optics landed immediately on me and my injured arm. He transformed into his Alt mode and activated his Holoform to run over to me and give me a hug.

"Primus, are you all right, Stella?" he asked me with a worried voice.

I looked down in shame and nodded. "Yes, it's just a burn, but…" I looked up at his eyes. "They got the shard." Optimus got a poker face when he received the news. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I tried to stop them, but I got blindsided by their attacks and-"

Optimus put gently a finger on my lips, stopping me to keep talking. "As long as I know you are unharmed, nothing else matters. But it is a serious matter, and we must stop the Decepticons before they use the shard to-"

"…To revive Megatron", I finished. "It's obvious why they stole the shard." I held back a yawn with my hand.

"It is still night, we all need our rest", Optimus's Holoform disappeared and he transformed back to his bipedal form. He put down his servo so I could climb on him.

"Get out of my med bay now so I can get some recharge!" Ratchet told us and shoved Optimus out before locking the door.

"Someone is grumpy", I commented.

Optimus chuckled, "Indeed. Well, I will take you back to your ro-"

"Can I sleep with you in your quarters instead?" I asked quickly.

Optimus looked down at me in confusion first before he smiled warmly and nodded. He lifted me up to his shoulder and walked to his quarters. I held onto his helm to not fall off while he walked.

When we entered the quarters, Optimus locked the door and walked over to his berth. He grabbed my body gently and lifted me off his shoulder as he laid down on the berth and then put me down on his chassis, just above his Spark chamber. The humming sound of his Spark felt comfortable and sounded like a lullaby. I put a gentle kiss on Optimus's chest plates before I fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Raising Heart woke me up early in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I fell asleep with my glasses.

* _I guess I was too distracted and sleepy to take off my glasses_ *, I thought, but my mood changed when I remembered the Decepticons had stolen the shard.

I climbed down very carefully off Optimus's chassis and went to the ladder that was attached to one of the berth's legs. I climbed down and went over to the giant door. Just when I was about to unlock it, I heard Optimus move on the berth. I turned around to see him online his optics and sit up. He turned his head toward me with a sleepy face. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Optimus tilted his head confusedly. "What is so funny, Stella?"

"Nothing", I replied. "It's just…you look so cute with your sleepy face." Optimus murmured slightly about something which I didn't catch. "I need to go back to my apartment. Morning routines."

Optimus nodded, "Go ahead. But make sure to come to the Autobot hangar. We need to discuss what to do after the last night's event." I nodded and walked out, heading to my apartment.

After the morning routines and a quick breakfast, I ran back to the Autobot hangar and saw everyone had gathered there already. By everyone, I meant every Autobot, William, Robert, Graham and even Maggie. The twins didn't even have a fight now, which was very rare. They were all discussing when I appeared next to them.

"Sorry I'm late", I spoke. "What did I miss?"

Everyone turned their attention to me. William sighed, "We're trying to figure out how the Decepticons got the information about the shard's location."

"Have you found any clues, Maggie?" I asked the blonde woman.

She shook her head. "No. I went through every data file here on NEST, but I didn't find any traces of hacking."

"You mean they hacked from somewhere we can least expect?" Graham asked.

"Probably…", StarDivine replied.

Sideswipe murmured, "Does anyone have a clue about that?"

"I wish I knew, pal", Jazz shrugged.

I thought for a moment before I got a theory. "Wait! We use a satellite to transmit and communicate with Pentagon, right? What if they-"

"The Decepticons hacked the satellite?!" Chromia exclaimed, getting to my point.

"Is that even possible?" Robert asked.

"Wait a moment!" Barricade exclaimed. "I think I know who it was!" We all turned towards the former Decepticon. "Soundwave is the Decepticons' communications officer! He must have eavesdropped on yesterday's meeting from that satellite."

"You know we waste time by discussing who did what!" Ratchet growled. "We must focus on how to stop the Decepticons before they revive Megatron with the shard!"

Optimus nodded, "You are right, old friend." He turned to Ironhide. "Contact Bumblebee. I need to meet with Sam."

The black mech nodded, "Where will I tell them to go?"

Just then I remembered something. * _Sam is in Philadelphia for college. And Bumblebee is like at the other side of the country._ *

Optimus answered Ironhide's question. "I will send Bumblebee the location once he has Sam, but for now you need to tell him to simply collect the boy. Earth's leaders need to see that there is still a human who shares our trust."

I knew Optimus was stressed. Well, I was too, because of all these events recently. The Autobots and the military people went on separate ways until it was just me and Optimus left alone. I glanced up at him and saw a worried expression.

I put my hand on his ankle very gently. "Optimus." He looked down at me. "Do you mind if I come along with you? I haven't see Sam since last year and I really want to meet him."

Optimus bent down onto one knee and stroked my back with his digit. "But of course. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accompany me." I enjoyed his touch and tried to hold back a moan when he removed his digit and stood up.

Ironhide walked back to us. "I've contacted Bumblebee. He'll have the boy tonight. If you give him the location, then he should arrive by early morning."

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement to the weapons specialist while I turned to William and Robert who returned back to us. "I would suggest you guys to prepare for a battle. Megatron might return to life anytime now", I told them.

"Got it!" William nodded and took off with Robert.

Optimus walked out of the hangar while I followed him. "Where are we going, Optimus?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me in the eyes. "A cemetery a fair while from here. If you use your teleportation skills, we might be able to reach it sooner."

"Of course", I nodded when I suddenly got a sharp headache. I fell down on my knees and clutched my head. I saw those strange Cybertronian symbols again flowing around my head and made me dizzy.

I heard the familiar sound of transforming and footsteps running towards me. A pair of strong arms pulled me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. "Stella? Are you okay?!"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Optimus's Holoform's face, but at the same time I saw some blurred Cybertronian symbols. I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses and felt the headache slowly disappear with the symbols.

"Y-Yeah… I got a migraine, but it's over now", I lied.

Optimus still looked worried, but nodded as reply. His Holoform disappeared and he transformed back to his bipedal form. I grabbed Raising Heart and held the jewel in my palm.

 **"Stand by. Ready."**

"Raising Heart, set up!"

The jewel transformed into her Device Mode and I received once again my Barrier Jacket and my hair was tied up in two ponytails with white ribbons. A large magic circle appeared beneath our feet as the magenta pearl glowed.

 **"Ready to teleport."**

I held up the magical staff. "Dimensional Transfer!"

 **"Stand by. Ready."**

Slowly, the magic circle glowed stronger and a few seconds later, Optimus and I got teleported to the cemetery Optimus had chosen to meet Sam and Bumblebee.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Bumblebee's POV**

I drove as fast as I could, but making sure I was driving within the speed limit, to the college where Sam attended. When I finally reached Philadelphia in the evening, I turned on my Holoform which Stella had installed when she visited Sam and his family last summer.

My Holoform was a young man in 20 years, had broad chest and shoulders and was at the same height as Sam. My skin was a bit tanned and I had baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. I wore a yellow shirt with a bumblebee on the chest, a black vest without sleeves, black jeans and gray tennis shoes. I had a chain attached on the jeans and had the Autobot symbol embroidered on the chest at the left side on my vest.

I braked in the parking lot outside of the college and noticed the students heading somewhere else so I followed them in my Alt mode and saw the humans heading to a smaller building where loud music welled out to the street. I parked at the other side of the way and stepped out when everyone's eyes turned to me. Some femmes were drooling while the mechs just stared at me jealously. I always had this problem whenever I used my Holoform. I didn't want to attract attention on me, especially now.

I ran into the building and had to cover my audio receptors for a moment to get used to the music before I went deeper into the room. I smelled Sam and his pheromone level was high for some reason.

I found him in a room where the humans had the food and he had a blonde femme on his lap. * _Good thing Mikaela doesn't see this_ *, I thought. * _But…_ * Something was odd with this femme. She smelled...fishy and seemed very suspicious.

I ran over to Sam and threw the femme off him. Sam stared at me like he didn't recognize me. "Who are you?"

I groaned lightly. "It's me, Sam! Bumblebee!"

"Bee?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Listen, we have a problem and we need to go now!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"W-Wait, what do you mean?" Sam stuttered.

I released him and ran over to my Alt mode. I stepped inside and drove to the other side to pick him up. I moved to the back seats so he could drive my Alt mode.

"Optimus will explain everything! Just hurry!" I growled.

Sam muttered something under his breath before he stepped into the driver's seat. I was about to take off when the same femme from before appeared and rubbed her hands along the door to my Alt mode. Her touch was like she knew I was a living being and she warned me about something.

"I _love_ Camaros", she said seductively.

Sam sighed, "I-I can't do this right now, okay?"

The femme laughed as she opened my door and climbed in without permission. "Don't be a wimp."

"Hey, this is _my_ vehicle!" I growled. "Get out, femme!"

The femme glanced over her shoulder to look at me. "Really? You've got a very _sexy_ Camaro, sweetie." Her eyes moved down to my chest. "It suits you, little bumblebee."

I swore I had to control myself not to transform and kick her aft. Her aura reminded me of a seductive femme Decepticon. I drove away as Sam grabbed the steering wheel and pretended to drive my Alt mode. I drove past the other vehicles on the road. I had to figure out a way to get the femme out before we could reach Optimus.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z28", the femme spoke proudly and gave Sam a seductive smile. "Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She kept distracting Sam by caressing her thighs.

I saw Sam glancing at her legs before he coughed. "We shouldn't stare… I mean, share stories with each other at all. Especially with…Ben in the back." He jabbed a thumb in my direction.

"I would be pleased if you could climb out of my car", I told the femme.

She just smiled seductively on both of us. "Come on, Sam, Ben. Just one ride."

* _If that didn't work…_ *, I thought before I turned on the radio and found a suitable song.

" _Your cheatin' heart_ ", the radio sang. But Sam began thumping the radio and I felt the pain in my Holoform, grimacing slightly.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam warned. Instead I turned to another song.

" _She's a super freak, super freak. She's super freaky._ "

Finally the femme looked un-impressed. "Is your radio broken?"

Sam shook his head. "No, my concentration is."

"We're not cheating", the femme spoke and then added. "Not yet."

Now the anger spread through my wires and decided to take some action. I began shaking the chair forward and backwards. The femme glanced at me and Sam. "Is something wrong here?"

* _Yes._ You _, little filthy femme_ *, I thought angrily. I took the moment and threw the chair forward and slammed the femme's face onto my dashboard. She yelled in pain and Sam cried out in shock. I had to control myself to not laugh. I just sat in the backseat with my arms crossed and looked nonchalantly at the scene. I chose a new song, very fitting for the situation. " _Ow!_ "

"God! You okay?!" Sam asked the femme.

The femme sorted out her hair and glared. "Ow!" Her eyes looked very similar to the evil Decepticons when they were angry.

Sam began rambling nonsense to the femme. "I really don't know what to tell you. Ben's car has a lot of problems. A lot-"

But I cut him off when I spurted out yellow lubricants from the dashboard and right onto the femme's face. You could say I was lubricating on her like I did on Simmons two years ago. The femme tried to block the liquid with her hands while Sam yelled in shock. I skidded to a halt as Sam wiped his face. "Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" he cried.

* _You won't offline by it_ *, I rolled my eyes, but laughed mentally when I saw the femme's face. She was covered by the liquid and glared both at me and Sam.

"Are you okay?!" Sam still yelled. "I've got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!" Sam scrambled out of my Alt mode, but the femme finally had enough. She climbed out and stalked off.

"I… I'm so sorry!" Sam called to her, but she ignored him.

I smirked, * _The Autobots got another victory._ *

Sam glared at me before he climbed back in. "What are you doing?"

I frowned, "I was just doing a favor. Besides, that femme is suspicious." I turned on my engine and drove away. "Avoid her from now on." Sam snorted and grabbed the steering wheel and turned his attention to the road.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

Optimus and I waited for Sam and Bumblebee at the cemetery. I still had my Barrier Jacket on me while Raising Heart was in her Standby Mode. I walked around by the gravestones and prayed for each one. At the same time, I prayed for my parents in the heaven and hoped they saw me now. I hoped they were happy that I lived a great and exciting life with the Autobots.

Optimus was in his Alt mode and walked by my side with his Holoform. The sun was slowly rising up by the horizon and I felt an inch of cold in the air.

"It's soon fall", I mumbled under my breath.

"It is fascinating how Earth change during the seasons", Optimus said. "I like how the green leaves change into the colors of fire."

I smiled at him. "Earth has its beauty too, like Cybertron before the war."

Optimus's smile dropped a little. "Indeed. I've seen many different planets during the journey among the stars, but no one had the beauty as Earth."

I gently grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I'm really happy that you and the Autobots came to Earth and I met you all. I always believed there are other living beings out there in the universe."

Optimus smiled and pecked a kiss on my lips. I giggled and put my hand behind his head and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and purred like a cat. He could be so cute sometimes.

I felt Bumblebee's presence and turned my head towards the road. "They're soon here."

Optimus nodded and his Holoform disappeared. I heard the familiar sounds of gears and joints behind me as Optimus transformed to his bipedal form. I turned towards him and walked over to his body. I put my hand on his ankle and kissed it gently. I heard Optimus chuckle above me when I felt Bumblebee and Sam coming closer.

I turned my head to the road and saw Bumblebee brake and Sam stepping out. I could feel he was a bit irritated and grumpy by this sudden call.

Sam walked over to us. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen", Optimus said.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked.

"Who else would steal the shard?" I spoke, getting Sam's attention.

Sam flinched and looked over at me, his mouth open in shock. "S-Stella…? You're here too?"

I nodded, "Of course I am. Is it a crime to see how one's cousin is doing?"

"No…", Sam shook his head.

"We placed the shard under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believed we brought vengeance upon your planet", Optimus took a small pause. "Perhaps they are right."

* _They are_ not _right!_ * I thought angrily. * _Don't they realize the Autobots are trying to protect the mankind from the Decepticons? Sometimes I don't understand my own kind._ * I exhaled a sigh through my nose. * _I feel like I understand better the Autobots than the humans._ *

Optimus glanced down at Sam. "That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

I already knew Sam's answer. He told me last summer when I visited his family during the summer vacation. "This isn't my war."

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost…", Optimus sighed.

I put my hand on his ankle again as I felt his pain inside my heart. I knew it was a hard time for him when his Autobot soldiers lost their planet and families because of the war.

Sam sighed before he replied. "I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador like Stella, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems."

* _You're not really_ normal _, Sam_ *, I rolled my eyes. * _No one is normal. Not even me._ *

"I am where I'm supposed to be", Sam continued. "I'm sorry. I… I really am."

I shook my head slightly and walked over to my cousin. "Samuel James Witwicky." I put my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. "I completely understand that you don't want to be a part of the war, but no matter how many times you deny it, you'll always have a connection to it." Sam stared at me silently before he walked back towards Bumblebee muttering something under his breath.

Optimus shook his helm. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me", Sam reasoned.

"We do", Optimus spoke and muttered the last words under his breathe. "More than you know."

I watched how Sam got into Bumblebee and the yellow Autobot drove away to bring the boy back to the college. I sighed and looked up at Optimus. He had a sad expression. "We tried", I whispered.

Optimus didn't reply. Instead, he knelt down and picked me up to hold me close to his chassis. I could hear and feel his Spark humming within him. I knew he was in pain, but he didn't want to show it because he thought it would only reveal that he was weak. He had to be strong for his soldiers. He had to put up a mask, literally, and pretend to be emotionless while he held a large amount of emotions within his Spark. I knew how it felt, because I was once like that too. I had to pretend I wasn't affected by the cold and cruel children at school, but inside I felt my emotions grow within me and I used to pour out all my feelings at home after school.

Optimus finally spoke after a few minutes silence. "Let's go home…"

I nodded and jumped out of his servos and landed easily on my feet. Raising Heart transformed into her Device Mode and I used the Dimensional Transfer spell to teleport us back to Diego Garcia. But I got a feeling within me that something would happen very soon.


	4. The Unthinkable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 4: The Unthinkable**

As soon as Optimus and I got back to NEST, I began with my usual duty to locate the Decepticons. I sat in front of a computer and typed on the keyboard with one hand as I typed on a holographic keyboard beside me with a holographic screen made by Raising Heart with my other hand.

Few soldiers were in the main Autobot hangar and didn't pay so much attention. The Autobots were scattered; they were either in their quarters, in the hangar or outside for fresh air or training. I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses and kept typing on the keyboards.

 **"Master! I have detected several Decepticon signatures!"**

I turned in the rotating chair and stared at the holographic screen. Several dots appeared on the world map before Raising Heart zoomed in on America. The Decepticons were heading to two different places; New York and…Philadelphia!

 _"Autobots, gather immediately in the Autobot hangar!"_ I contacted all of them through telepathy.

Within two minutes, the Autobots gathered in the hangar while Raising Heart showed a bigger holographic screen in front of them.

"Raising Heart detected several Decepticon signatures, heading to both New York and Philadelphia!" I told them. "They must be after something and we must stop them!" I felt an inch of a headache and saw the Cybertronian symbols again in my mind.

"Then we better hurry", Arcee spoke.

"I think they managed to revive Megatron back to life", Barricade murmured.

"Prime, what's your order?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus turned to his soldiers. "Autobots, roll out!"

I ran out of the hangar with the Autobots and transformed into my Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart in her Device Mode. A giant magic circle appeared under my feet as I looked up at the alien beings.

"I'll use the Dimensional Transfer spell to teleport us! I'll send a team each to New York and Philadelphia!" I pointed with Raising Heart to the right side of the magic circle. "This side will teleport a team to New York!" I then pointed to the left side. "And this side will teleport the other team to Philadelphia!"  
"But what about you?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'll go with the Philadelphia team", I replied. "I must go and see if Sam is safe."

"I contacted Bumblebee and he will be in Philadelphia shortly", Optimus told me.

"I guess you go with the Philadelphia team then", Ratchet put his hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will, old friend", Optimus smiled.

"Be careful, Carrier, Sire", StarDivine said worriedly.

When the teams were finally organized, Raising Heart teleported us to the locations in United States.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I got teleported to an alleyway nearby Sam's college while the Autobots went after the Deceptions. But before I stepped out of the alleyway, I needed to get back my normal clothes or I would get unnecessary attention.

 **"Mode release."**

Raising Heart turned back into the small magenta jewel with the leather thread attached on it and I received my military clothes back on. I ran out of the alleyway and with a map in my mind, I found Sam's college in 10 minutes. At the parking lot, I spotted a familiar girl in Sam's age with a suitcase and a metal box. A smile grew on my lips. "Mikaela!"

Mikaela turned around and saw me running towards her. She didn't recognize me at first, but soon she knew who I was. "Stella!" She dropped the metal box and gave me a bear hug when I reached her. I hugged her back too for a moment when I felt the presence of a Decepticon from the metal box.

"Mikaela", I let go of her. "Do you have a-"

"Yeah, I caught it at home", Mikaela filled in quickly.

I heard some yelling and banging coming from the box. This Decepticon was too desperate to get out.

Mikaela took in my appearance. "You look so more mature then the last time we met."

I smiled at her. "You've became more beautiful too." Just I felt a stronger presence of a Decepticon from the college. I glanced up and tried to find it, but there were people here walking like nothing happened…yet.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Mikaela asked me as she bent down to pick up the metal box.

"Raising Heart detected several signatures of Decepticons here in Philadelphia and New York", I explained to her while we headed to the college building. "We got here via teleport and I sense a Decepticon somewhere here at the college."

"Oh, my God! You think it's after Sam?" Mikaela gasped in fear.

"Probably", I replied. "Let's go!"

I followed the energy waves from the Decepticon and it led us to the dorms. The corridors were filled by students coming back after a day's studying. I also felt Sam's presence as we walked deeper in the corridor and I stopped in front of a door with a young man at Sam's age leaning on his back to the door while eating a pizza.

"Excuse me, but is this Sam Witwicky's room?" I asked the boy.

The boy seemed to wake up from a daydream before he glanced at me and Mikaela. "O-Oh, yeah! It is! I'm also his roommate, Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz."

"What a long name", Mikaela murmured behind me.

"Well, _Leonardo_ ", I said a bit impatiently. "Could you please move out of the way and let us see him?"

"Depends on who you are", Leo glanced at Mikaela with perverted eyes.

"I'm Sam's cousin and this…", I gestured toward Mikaela. "…is his girlfriend. Now, move!"

"I-I don't think that's a good-", Leo spoke when I pushed him out of the way quite roughly. The proof I've got stronger by the military training for two years.

I flinched when I felt the Decepticon's presence coming from the room along Sam's! I turned the door knob and noticed it was open and swung the door open brutally so it bounced on the wall. I took a step inside with Mikaela behind me and we both stopped on our tracks. Sam laid on the bed with a girl with dark blonde hair and…they were making out! I heard Mikaela gasp in shock behind me.

Sam pulled away quickly from the kiss and stared at us with widened eyes. "S-Stella? Mikaela?"

The girl above him smirked at us. I recognized that smirk from our enemies. "Is one of them your girlfriend?" she asked.

Just when Mikaela was about to say something, I quickly used my telekinesis power. "Stay away from Sam, Decepticon!" I shouted as my eyes glowed in pink color and the girl's body got enveloped in cherry blossom color as I lifted her up and smashed her against the ceiling.

"Sam! Run!" I shouted at my cousin. Sam climbed quickly off the bed, but tripped accidently on the floor. * _Typically._ *

"Hey, Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-", Leo decided to sneak a peek into the room and saw Alice floating in the air. "Holy shit…"

I smashed down the disguised Decepticon on the bed. "Mikaela! The box!" Mikaela handed me the box and I threw it on the Decepticon, but she dodged it making the metal box fly out though the window. The Decepticon growled and gave us glares that could physically kill.

"Let's go!" I bent down and helped Sam get up while he screamed like a girl. The disguised Decepticon slowly transformed into her true form, a Decepticon Pretender from what I've heard from Ratchet, as we ran out from the room and Sam shut the door. The four of us, including Leo, ran through the corridor and shoved people out of the way when we heard an explosion behind us and the students' cries.

We ran out of the dorms and made our way to the library. Leo stopped for a moment on the stairs as he pointed towards the dorms and screeched. "She's coming!"

"She's an alien robot! You gotta move", Sam told him.

"Is this real?" Leo asked.

"Run for now!" I shouted at him.

"Hurry!" Mikaela told us.

We pushed open the doors to the library and ran deeper to take cover under some tables.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Leo cried with a low voice since we were in a library.

Mikaela turned to Sam and confronted him. "I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" he tried to defend himself.

"It's not your fault?" Mikaela didn't sound convinced at all.

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam whispered harshly.

"You were a victim? Of what? Of what?!" Mikaela shot back.

I knew this was going to be a long argument, so I stayed out of it. Just then I felt the headache coming back with the Cybertronian symbols in my mind, but luckily they disappeared quickly.

 _"Raising Heart, contact the Autobots and send a SOS to NEST",_ I told my Device.

 _ **"** **Already done, Master. The Autobots are on their way."**_

I nodded slightly and felt Leo grab my hand. I saw his whole body shook in fear. "W-What's going on here? And how did Alice float in the air like that?" he asked.

I rubbed my forehead before I replied. "It's a long story, but in short; there are alien robots here living on our planet. There're two groups-"

"Robots? Like the ones in my videos?" Leo mumbled under his breathe. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before I used my telekinesis to explore the boy's mind and found the videos he mentioned. There were video clips about each battle in this year of the Autobots and the Decepticons. I also saw myself a few times in the background with Raising Heart as I supported the Autobots.

I nodded as reply for Leo's question. "Yes. And I was born with telekinesis so I used it to throw up the Decepticon to the ceiling. I'm also the ambassador for the good robots, the Autobots."

"Oh, shit, I knew it!" Leo exclaimed. "They're after me! They want my-"

I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly. "No, they're not after you! They are actually after Sam and, probably, me too."

"But what will we do? I mean, you're in danger! Me too, because I was dragged into this!" Leo hissed angrily.

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. This boy had a panic attack and he almost didn't know what he was talking about. "Stay with me, Sam and Mikaela and you'll be safe temporarily."

"T-Temporarily?" Leo's voice shook.

"We've been through this before", I gave him a small smile. "We will survive it again."

When I heard Sam tell Mikaela he needed ten seconds, I turned back to the arguing couple. Sam started to look a bit green on his face. * _Uh-oh!_ * I caught something like diesel a few moments ago when he argued with Mikaela. * _So Decepticons taste as diesel? And the Decepticon kissed him, then that means he's going to throw up!_ *

Leo had to butt in. "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it?" I heard a strange sound from Sam's stomach. "She went there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably!"

"Shut the slag up, Leo!" I told him strictly. "Cybertronians doesn't lay eggs! And don't ask me how I know it. I know an alien medical officer who told me about Sparklings, AKA children, and how they are born, for Pit's sake!"

"You talk like a Cybertronian yourself", Mikaela pointed out.

"A habit", I murmured with crossed arms. "Can't help it when you live with the Autobots for a long time, especially around Ironhide."

"He need to vomit", Leo pointed towards Sam who had puffed cheeks. "Yak it! Yak it right now!" And just when the last word left his mouth, Sam threw up all over the library floor. I turned away and smelled the scent of diesel. * _How did his body even survive that?_ * I grimaced.

Mikaela and Leo grimaced too and held their noses to not smell the diesel. "Feeling better now, Sam?" I asked him carefully when he finished throwing up. He nodded weakly and showed the thumbs up.

"The aliens; they want me 'cause of my site", Leo hissed.

I looked up when I felt the Pretender's presence coming closer. "Prepare to escape. Here she comes", I alerted the others.

The doors to the library were shot open, making the wood fly everywhere. The people in the room screamed and tried to take cover. The Decepticon shot at us while we climbed down to the ground level. Sam jumped onto the hanging lights. "Sam! Get down from there at once!" I shouted at him as I used the Round Shield spell to prevent the shots to hit me, Mikaela and Leo as we ran down the stairs. The lights collapsed and Sam was about to hit the floor when I caught him with my telekinesis and lowered him gently.

I saw the Decepticon jump down between some bookcases and came out of view. "Run for cover!" I shouted to the others. They dived under cover just in time when the Decepticon fired, sending bookcases falling and pages flying.

 **"Protection."**

A pink shield appeared around me and protected me from getting hurt. The other people shielded their heads with their arms as they crashed on the floor. Another shot hit the bookcase nearby Sam and the others.

 **"Divine Shooter."**

A few pink energy spheres appeared in front of me before I aimed. "Shoot!" The energy spheres flew through the broken bookcases and pages flying around in the air and hit the Decepticon on her chassis. I heard her hiss in pain as I ran quickly over to my friends.

"Hurry! Now's the chance!" I helped each one of them climb out from the table before we ran through hole on the wall, which the Pretender had made, to flee from the library.

We ran out to the front of the college when Mikaela told Sam to get the metal box with the small Decepticon. The other students screamed in panic and evacuated the college.

I ran straight to the nearest car and tapped the hood once to start the engine with my telekinesis. We all got into the car; me and Sam in the front, Mikaela and Leo in the back with the metal box.

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Sam pointed towards the Decepticon who was in her human form now.

"Let's roll!" I stepped on the backpedal and the car backed when the Decepticon transformed back to her Pretender form and jumped onto the hood to cross the glass. She only managed to make a small hole on the glass, but large enough to stick in her long tongue.

Sam screamed terrified, trying to back away from the half-flesh half-metal organ. "Tongue!"

"Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine!" I screeched at him and stepped on the gas pedal. "You'll regret for messing with my cousin, Decepticon!" I spun the car and accelerated swiftly forward. The Decepticon stayed on the car and tried to grab Sam through the open window next to the boy.

"Get ready for a crash!" I warned the others before I drove the car straight into a streetlight. I felt the Decepticon slowly offline when I reversed and drove over the mangled body before speeding down the road, heading to the Autobots.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" Leo asked behind me. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details." Suddenly, I felt the presence of another Decepticon heading towards us.

"That thing you saw back there; that was the little baby-", Sam began when I suddenly screamed. A helicopter was approaching and flying dangerously low in the middle of the road. I spun the car to a halt. Just when the car stopped, the roof was pieced by a hook from the Decepticon. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Leo screamed.

The Decepticon began to lift us from the road. I looked out through the window and saw a car hurtling towards us. It clipped us and sent the car spinning. All of us screamed with pure fear as we were lifted higher and higher while spinning.

I heard Sam scream beside me and I noticed the door to Sam's side was open and Sam held himself on the door to not fall.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed.

"Hold on, Sam!" I shouted and quickly used my telekinesis again to pull him back in. He crawled over to me and grabbed my arm tightly as his whole body shook in fear. The spinning finally stopped, but we were being carried through the air.

"I don't wanna die! We're gonna die! Oh, my God!" Leo cried.

I saw an old-looking warehouse in the horizon and felt three more presences coming from it. Two of them gave me goosebumps when I recognized them.

"We're going to be dropped!" I alerted the others just as the helicopter Decepticon released us. The three young adults screamed terrified as the G-force pushed against our lungs, making it impossible for us to draw breathe. We crashed through the roof and I used my power again to lower the car to the ground softly before it landed on the nose and then laid on the roof.

"Everyone okay?" I asked when I received back my voice.

"Y-Yeah…", everyone groaned, since we were hanging upside down.

A saw cut the car in half and the parts fell to the side. We climbed out from the car as we heard large footsteps heading towards us. I felt very dizzy and had to grab on the broken car to support myself when I heard Sam cry out. I looked up slowly and saw one of the robots I met in Mission City two years ago.

Starscream slammed his servos on the pavement, bent down at Sam and spurted liquid from his mouth to drench the poor boy. Mikaela grabbed my arm and let me support on her when I heard a deep rumble behind us. I turned around slowly and came face to face with…

"Megatron…", I whispered his name as I felt my heartbeat increase in fear.

Said Decepticon's optics slid over all of us and landed on both me and Sam. "Come here, boy." Sam walked cautiously over with his hands raised in submission. "You too, femme." I let go of Mikaela and walked over to Sam with my hands slightly raised too as we walked closer to the revived Decepticon leader.

"S-Sam… Stella…", I heard Mikaela's weak voice behind me.

Sam and I walked down the metal stairs while we didn't take our eyes off Megatron who growled like a wild animal. "You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"We did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us", Sam pleaded.

"Shut up!" Megatron exclaimed and swatted us like irritating insects and sent us flying. Sam and I screamed as we flew through the air and landed hard on the concrete beside each other.

"SAM!" Mikaela's scream echoed in the warehouse.

Sam and I writhed in pain on the floor while I heard Megatron mutter to himself as he went over to us. He reached out both his servos and his clawed digits pinned me and Sam to the floor. "It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron laughed with a snarl.

* _Optimus… please, hurry…_ *, I cold sweated. * _I can't activate Raising Heart now when I'm pinned…_ *

Sam tried to get out from Megatron's grip, but it was useless. I just laid there and didn't try to struggle, because I knew it was impossible even if I tried to use my power.

"I am going to kill you", Megatron snarled with pleasure. "Slowly, painfully, but first, we have some _delicate_ work to do." I saw a microscope behind Megatron and knew it was a Decepticon. "Doctor, examine these alien specimen." The microscope transformed into a small spider-like robot and crawled on Sam's body to his head. It muttered several things in Cybertronian which I couldn't understand. I watched how the Doctor examined Sam's nose and snapped his claws.

Two smaller Decepticons flew over to us with a creature that looked like a combine of a worm, a squid and a gecko and dropped it onto Sam. I felt my fear building inside me. What was it going to do with Sam?

"Eazy vay or tough vay?" the Doctor spoke with a hint of German and forcefully opened Sam's mouth to let the worm creature crawl inside him. I turned quickly away. I couldn't watch it. I heard some strange sounds as Sam choked and a few seconds later, I heard him spit out the creature.

I turned my head and saw the worm creature on the Doctor as a projection of Sam's memories came up in view. They were about his childhood, the Autobots, myself, Mikaela and then my eyes widened when I saw several red Cybertronian symbols from his memories.

"There they are", Megatron said, an evil smile growing on his lips plates.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head", Sam said.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source", I heard Megatron murmur something from above.

"You're seeing those symbols too, Sam?" I asked my cousin.

He turned his head quickly to me. "You see them too?"

"Yes, but I always get a headache when they appear in my mind", I explained.

The Doctor crawled over to me. "Ve must have ze brainz! Zhop, zhop!"

"Brain? What does he mean about our brains?" Sam shouted.

"Well, you two have something in your minds; something I need", Megatron explained.

Sam started to stutter as I felt Optimus's and Bumblebee's presence coming closer. The Doctor crawled back to Sam and pulled out a mini-scalpel from his back and headed straight for Sam's forehead.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted as my eyes shone in pink color again and shoved away the small Decepticon from Sam. Megatron flinched slightly when he saw the Doctor flying away from us. He glared down at me as my eyes received their normal colors back.

"Oh, yes, now I remember. You have a supernatural power that humans usually don't have."

I grinned slightly. "Your memory banks are working fine, I see. If you're not used to surprises, then here you get a surprise."

Exactly one second later, Optimus burst in through the roof of the warehouse. Bumblebee crushed a hole on the wall and started firing at Starscream. Megatron's attention went to Optimus so Sam and I got the chance to escape.

I grabbed Sam's hand as we ran through the battlefield in the warehouse. Raising Heart transformed my clothes into my Barrier Jacket while we ran. I heard Leo shout to Mikaela as they ran too, but in another direction.

I looked over my shoulder to see Optimus fight against Starscream and shot at Megatron. Sam and I got out of the building just when Megatron burst through the wall and made a large hole. I grabbed Sam and jumped quickly away before Megatron could see us. Optimus jumped out of the warehouse as Megatron transformed into some kind of military tank and drove away.

"Stella! Sam!" Optimus transformed into his Peterbilt Alt mode and allowed us to climb in.

Optimus speeded down the road and soon the landscape turned into a forest with a dirty path. I activated Raising Heart to her Device Mode as I felt Megatron's presence coming closer.

"Here he comes!" Sam alerted us while looking out through the glass beside his seat.

"Grab my hand and don't let go!" I told him. Sam grabbed my hand in a hard grip before Optimus and Megatron transformed to their bipedal forms. Sam and I were thrown into the air, but Raising Heart activated the Flier Fin spell so I flew with Sam, holding his hand.

Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground as they rolled down a hill and snapped many trees into pieces. I landed softly on the ground with Sam and crouched him down behind a tree. "I need to go and help Optimus!" I told him.

I felt the helicopter Decepticon and Starscream's presences nearby us as I flew up in the air with many small energy spheres.

"Shoot!"

The energy spheres hit the Decepticons, but that wasn't enough strength.

 **"Shooting Mode."**

Raising Heart charged for a Divine Buster. "Divine… Buster!" I shot Starscream on his chassis, making him slide back a few meters. The Decepticons were after Sam, so I protected him as he ran below me. I flew above him and used the Divine Buster spell to knock away the Decepticons. Optimus tackled away the Decepticons with his Energon swords.

Starscream fired all around us when Optimus threw him, so I put up quickly a shield around Sam when he jumped up in the air to hide behind a fallen tree.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy and the femme could lead us to it", Megatron said out loud.

That caught my attention. * _So they've been searching for this unknown Energon source? That explains all the activities during this year._ * I shot several beams of Divine Buster on Megatron's two Decepticon soldiers so Optimus could take care of Megatron. Suddenly, I heard Optimus groan in pain and saw him spit out Energon. Megatron had kicked him on his face and destroyed Optimus's face mask.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted.

"Keep hiding, Sam!" I told him. But before I knew it, Optimus flew over me and landed a few feet away from Sam. "Optimus, no!" I flew over to him quickly and noticed he had severe injuries on his armor. "Are you okay?" I shakily put my hand on his face plates.

Optimus looked at me with weak but determined optics. "Yes, don't worry for me."

"Is the future of our race not worth two human lives?" Megatron asked Optimus as he approached Sam.

"Up! Get up!" Sam shouted terrified to the Autobot.

Optimus got up slowly on one knee and his determined expression spread across his face. I grabbed firmly on Raising Heart with determination in my heart.

"You'll never stop at one!" Optimus growled. "I'll take you all on!"

"'Til all are one!" I shouted the phrase that Autobots used.

Optimus went straight to attack and I shot several Divine Busters on the Decepticons while I used the Restrict Lock spell to restrain the Decepticons so we could kill them easier. After I hit Megatron and Starscream, the raptor Decepticon got his right arm slashed off by Optimus, with Divine Buster, I quickly turned my attention to Optimus who had climbed on the helicopter Decepticon and gripped the sides of his face before he torn it off messily. "Piece of tin!" I heard Optimus murmur under his breathe.

 **"Master!"**

I looked quickly behind me and saw Starscream approach me with a sword in his fine servo. He slashed the sword towards me when Raising Heart's defense program quickly activated.

 **"Protection!"**

The sword collided with the shield around me and the sound was like nails on a blackboard. I tried to keep the shield up, but I felt my energy slowly consume and the barrier weakened. It snapped into a thousand of small pieces and Starscream's sword hit me greatly. I screamed in pain while I crashed down on the ground nearby Sam, who ran over to me and helped me up. I coughed by the dust and dirt flying around me in a cloud before I saw the destruction of my Barrier Jacket. The ribbon on the bolero was cut in half, the waist-attached cape was torn like a frayed cloth, the long socks had several holes and one of my ponytails was loose. My glasses were surprisingly all right. I also felt some blood running down my forehead and I wiped it with my left black fingerless glove. Raising Heart was half-filled with cracks, but she was still whole and glowed weakly.

"Stella? Sam? Where are you?" Optimus called.

I stuck my head from behind the tree and saw Megatron advance Optimus quietly from behind. "Optimus, behind you!" I screamed. But the warning came too late.

Megatron grabbed Optimus's arm and stabbed a sword through Optimus's chassis and his Spark chamber!

"No!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron lifted him higher and dug deeper into Optimus's Spark chamber as Optimus tried to release the weapon from his chassis.

Megatron smirked evilly. "You're so weak!" The Decepticon charged a gun and blew it into Optimus's torso, making Optimus's Spark chamber explode.

"NOOO!" I screamed in real pain. "OPTIMUS!"

Megatron let Optimus down and released his sword from him. Optimus's limp frame fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Sam and I peeked up from the tree we hid behind and stared at Optimus's dying frame. My heart was slowly crushing by the sight. The time felt like it stopped moving. I also heard a sound from him, like a machine powering down making me hold back the tears that gathered in my eyes.

Optimus slowly turned his helm towards us and spoke with a very weak voice. "Stella… I love you… Sam, run…and keep her…safe…" His voice slowly faded along with the light in his optics.

I stood there paralyzed until I felt Sam grab my arm and dragged me away from Optimus's frame, heading towards the road. Meanwhile, Raising Heart turned back to her Standby Mode and was around my neck. The jewel was filled with cracks and glowed faintly.

When we reached the road, some of the Autobots finally appeared and prepared their weapons. "Autobots, attack!" Jazz ordered. They fired towards the Decepticons as Sam and I ran over to Bumblebee who was in his Alt mode and inside him sat Mikaela and Leo.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Ratchet commanded.

Bumblebee had his door open for me and Sam to climb into the front seats before he drove away with the twins following him. I stuck out my head through the window on the passenger's side and saw Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet taking care of the Decepticons until the evil alien beings decided to retreat.

I stuck back my head inside and finally felt my tears running down my cheeks. I took off my glasses and put my hands on my face as I sobbed and my shoulders shook violently.

"Optimus… OPTIMUS!" I cried hysterically. I've never felt so torn and weak before, not even when I was on my parents' funeral.

I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I fell down into his arms, crying hard. The unthinkable had happened. My love of life was gone. Optimus Prime was dead.


	5. Now What

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 5: Now What?**

I didn't know how much time had passed until I finally stopped crying and rubbed the tears off my face when I saw Bumblebee and the twins had parked inside an old abandoned warehouse area in a city. I was too tired to wonder where we were. At least we were safe for now.

We stepped out and didn't speak. We couldn't speak after what happened. It felt like my lips were glued. I glanced down on the glowing jewel on my neck.

 _"Raising Heart, use your firewalls to prevent the Decepticons to track us. That's the same for the other Autobots and NEST too",_ I commanded through telepathy. _"We need to stay low for now."_

 _ **"All…right…"**_

I was still in my Barrier Jacket and didn't even bother to change back. I looked up at the sky and felt several Decepticon's presence heading towards Earth. Megatron's army started to increase and fast too.

The Autobots transformed, making Leo freak out for a moment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Chill out, they won't hurt you", Mikaela groaned.

I left the young adults and headed inside of a building in the warehouse area. I found a seat and sat down on it with my elbows on my knees and I rested my chin on my palms. Suddenly, Raising Heart projected a holographic screen in front of me and showed the face of a Decepticon I didn't recognize. But he looked more evil and dangerous than Megatron.

"What's going on?" I asked my Device.

 **"The Decepticons…broadcast…this all over…the world…"**

The chilly voice of the Decepticon gave me shivers down my spine while the screen showed some pictures of the destruction the Decepticons had already done.

" _Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth._ _You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and woman._ "Photos of me and Sam appeared on the screen. " _If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it._ "I made an easy move with my hand, making holographic screen disappear. I didn't want to hear more now. I didn't have enough strength to gain more weight on my shoulders.

I felt Sam's presence approach me from behind and he locked his arms around my collarbone. I leant back on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Sam…", my voice shook.

"Shh… Don't worry, Stella… Just don't worry…", Sam comforted me. He knew I needed it and I was very grateful to him.

Suddenly, we heard Leo running down the stairs with panic in his voice. "They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA; we are wanted fugitives now!"

I groaned and stood up before I walked past Leo and went out to a small path, leading to a yard in the abandoned warehouse area. I heard Sam's footsteps and Leo's panic voice following me.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, man. This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?" Leo babbled.

I turned around and went over to Leo and grabbed his smartphone. "Listen now, Leo! They can track us with cell phones!" I threw the phone on the ground and used a small cherry blossom energy sphere of my Divine Shooter spell to destroy it. Thousands of small pieces of the smartphone scattered everywhere on the path.

"They can track us? Like, _satellite_ track us?!" Leo kept babbling. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping, enough is-"

"Yo, Leo!"

Leo froze for a second before he walked after me and Sam again. "This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear", he groaned as we walked past the twins.

"That's 'cause you is a wuss", Mudflap said.

"Hey, Mudflap, wat'r we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked his twin.

"Let's pop a cap in his aft, and throw 'im in da trunk and then nobody gonna know nothin', know what I mean?"

"Not in mah trunk."

"Bumper cars? I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo said with a red face. The response was Mudflap sticking out his tongue, or "glossa" in Cybertronians' terms.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch-aft?" Skids suggested.

"Go whine ta yah mechfriend!" Mudflap spoke. Leo just ignored them and turned to me and Sam.

"Listen, guys, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this", he said.

I felt my patience reaching to its end. "Just SHUT UP!" Sam and Leo's eyes widened when they saw my hurt expression. I felt the tears collecting in my eyelids again and turned my back to them and embraced myself.

I heard Sam's voice scolding Leo. "Hey, you wanted this, right? You got the real deal? That's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you." Leo didn't say anything to argue. "Stop complaining."

I walked to the yard and saw Mikaela walking out of a small building. "I found a bathroom inside there. There's water and soap too if you want to refresh yourself", she informed me.

"Thank you, Mikaela…", I put a sad smile before I entered the building. I found the bathroom and a still-working toilet, so I decided to take the chance to do the needs.

I took off my glasses and washed my dirty hands. I finally changed back to my normal clothes, but I needed new clothes to disguise myself. I washed my face and let it air-dry since there weren't any towel in the bathroom. I grabbed the washbowl in a firm grip as the scene of Optimus's death replayed in my mind. I winced by the memory and let a tear slip from my eye.

"Optimus… I'll always love you… I know your soul is somewhere among the stars, with my parents", I mumbled under my breath. "Please, watch over us and lend us a bit of your strength…"

I let go of the washbowl and concentrated to treat the wound on my forehead, but the mirror on the wall was crushed so I couldn't see where the wound was. I sighed and decided to change my clothes instead.

"Raising Heart", I told the Device.

 **"Pull out..."**

A small pile of fresh clothes appeared in front of me and I grabbed it and changed into them. The clothes included a black tank top with short puffy sleeves, white collar with a red ribbon, a red mini-skirt with white stripes and black tight shorts under the skirt, a pair of red boots and white socks that stuck out of the boots.

I walked out to the yard once again and saw Mikaela and Bumblebee sitting nearby a small bonfire they had made. I couldn't see Sam, Leo or the twins anywhere so I walked over to the duo. Mikaela sat on a worn-out couch and watched me walking over to her.

"Where did you get those clothes?" she asked curiously.

I sat down on the couch beside her. "I always have some spare clothes stored in Raising Heart for just in case. I changed her programming so she can be used as storage for emergencies"

Mikaela noticed my wound. "We better treat that nasty wound."

"Wait a moment!" Bumblebee spoke and opened a small subspace on his leg and picked up a first aid box. "Each Autobot have a first aid box, if a human gets injured. Ratchet's order."

Mikaela picked up some cotton wool and poured some disinfectant before she carefully treated the wound on my forehead. I slightly winced by the contact of the disinfectant, but got quickly used to it. Mikaela picked up a middle-big Band-Aid and put it on my wound.

"Thank you", I lifted my fingers to feel the Band-Aid on my forehead.

"You're welcome", she replied and gave back the first aid box to Bumblebee.

We sat there in silence for a while before Mikaela spoke up. "Stella…" I glanced slowly at her. "Were you and Optimus…" I only nodded as answer before she could say the whole question.

"Yes… Optimus and I were together, as a couple…", I explained.

"For how long?"

"Almost two years. Our anniversary is on Christmas Eve."

Mikaela put her arm around my shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry, Stella…"

I smiled weakly and hugged her back. "It's my fault… I should have stopped the Decepticon who stole the last shard of the All Spark and this would have never happen." I buried my face on Mikaela's shoulder and sighed deeply. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't have enough energy for that.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Lennox's team and the other Autobots had made it to the NEST base in New Jersey. They were waiting for a chopper that would bring Optimus's frame to the base. Glen and Frenzy, who were stationed in the New Jersey base, joined the soldiers when the chopper was approaching the base with Optimus. The soldiers walked out of the hangar to see the shapes of a chopper and Optimus's lifeless frame in the orange sunset. StarDivine, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Jolt were the only Autobots who had enough mental strength to see Optimus's dead frame while the others rested in an empty hangar.

As soon as the chopper had reached the base, it let the clasps release Optimus's frame making it drop lifelessly onto the concrete. The Autobots transformed into their bipedal modes before approaching their fallen leader. StarDivine walked slowly over to her adoptive father and knelt down beside his frame before shaking carefully him.

"Sire… Please online. Stop with this acting and online your optics…", StarDivine begged with Energon tears collecting in her optics. "S-Sire…" She tried to easily slap Optimus's cheek plates but with no result. "Sire… Sire!" Now she couldn't hold back her tears and let them run down her cheek plates. "Sire!" The golden femme collapsed on Optimus's frame, her helm resting on his damaged chassis while sobbing.

The NEST soldiers and the Autobots looked at the young femme with sad eyes/optics. No one dared to try to comfort StarDivine. The Autobots knew the sparkling to a fallen Cybertronian would feel the pain of either of her creators, even though if he/she was adopted. But the sad moment was soon over.

A group of military Hummers approached the area, mounted with weapons. They surrounded the Autobots making them confused and frustrated by the action. The NEST soldiers tried to stop them but with no use. StarDivine didn't even look up to see the commotion. Her Spark was hurting and she wanted to stay right there with Optimus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sideswipe seethed angrily, drawing out his swords.

Ironhide was the most furious among the Autobots. "You dare point a gun at me?!" he roared angrily while aiming his cannons at the Hummers. "You want a piece of me?! I will tear you apart!"

Lennox rushed over, screaming at the soldiers to lower their firearms. "Drop your weapons!" He turned to a Hummer and slammed his hands against the hood. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

A soldier went over to Lennox with a disappointed face, making Lennox turn furiously over to the soldier. "Tell them to lower their weapons!" Lennox demanded.

"Tell them first", the soldier replied.

"Tell them to lower their weapons", Lennox repeated furiously.

"Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to _him_ ", the soldier nodded towards the Hummer in front of them.

An extremely familiar director exited the vehicle, making the NEST soldiers grimace. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major", Galloway said sternly. "You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir", Lennox snapped.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States", Galloway reached a hand into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price." Galloway pointed an accusing finger at the Autobots with an angry expression. "The secret is _out_! This is _our_ war now and we will win it as we always have; with a coordinated military strategy."

"This fool is terribly misinformed", Ratchet murmured to his comrades.

Lennox decided to speak, his voice defensive and angry. "You're gonna need every asset that you've got-"

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution", Galloway interrupted.

Lennox's eyes narrowed angrily. "Like what, handing over Stella and her cousin?"

StarDivine glanced up when she heard her adoptive mother's name. They wouldn't turn in Stella because of this selfish director…right?

Galloway got silent for a few seconds before replying simply. "All options are being considered."

Before the director got into the vehicle, Graham decided to speak up. "Whatever the Decepticons are after…" Everyone turned their attention, including Galloway, on him. "…This is just the start."

Lennox tried for the last time reasoning with the director. "There is no negotiating with them-"

"I'm ordering you to stand down", Galloway hissed before ripping off Lennox's medal of his jacket. "You won't be needing this anymore." Lennox just gaped at the sudden action, not believing his title as Major was ripped off now.

"Get your _assets_ back to base!" Galloway ordered as he watched Lennox furiously. "And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia."

 **BAMM!**

The ground in front of the Hummer was crushed by the gunshot and the hole was smoking. Everyone looked towards StarDivine who held a gun in her servo and glared with slightly red optics, intimidating the humans, especially Galloway.

"If I _ever_ hear anyone of you use such terms on Carrier or Sire… I will not hesitate to offline that human", StarDivine growled.

Galloway got over his shock and regained his poker face with glaring eyes. "It's against the rules for you aliens to harm humans, so control your temper around me, _machine_!" With those words, he got into the Hummer and drove off with the other Hummers.

"I really don't like that dude", Epps said to Lennox. "He's an asshole."

StarDivine subspaced her gun and put back her helm onto Optimus's chassis trying to find some comfort even though the grand leader was offline. The other Autobots glanced at the golden femme before a voice addressed them over the speakers.

" _Autobots, report to hangar for transport._ "

Ratchet turned to the massive black Autobot with a serious and logical tone in his voice. "Ironhide, we should leave this planet."

The weapons specialist turned to watch StarDivine. The young femme refused to move away from Optimus, even though Sideswipe and Jolt tried to get her up on her pedes. Ironhide exhaled a sigh through his vents. He knew StarDivine was in pain for losing her adoptive father and now the humans had to follow the orders to find Stella and hand her over to the Decepticons along with Sam.

"That's not what Optimus would want", Ironhide addressed the medic.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

The day became evening in a couple of hours. Mikaela and I still sat on the couch with Bumblebee sitting on his knees beside us when we heard a sound of screaming rusting steel. We looked up and saw Sam approach us. Mikaela rose up from the couch with a sad face and embraced Sam tightly. "There's nothing that you could have done", she whispered.

The couple pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "You okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah…", Mikaela replied.

I stood up from the couch and noticed Mikaela wanted to kiss Sam, but he pulled away and walked over to Bumblebee. "Bee, if you hate me, I understand", Sam leant against an old car. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

I hugged Sam from behind, locking my arms around his waist. "Sam, you didn't mess up anything. It's my fault. I should have been more cautious and not let my guard down when Starscream attacked me from behind. And yet…I couldn't protect the mech I love."

Sam turned around in my arms and looked at me in the eyes. "You and Optimus were an item?" I nodded. "I was shocked when I heard Optimus's last words that he loved you. Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

I released my hold on the boy with a sigh. "I didn't want you to freak out that I date a giant alien robot. Your parents, especially Judy, would've freaked out too."

Bumblebee decided to interrupt our small conversation. "You two are the humans I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I'm never far away."

Sam tried to hold back his tears as he walked back to Mikaela and sat down in front of her. "He's dead because of me. He came to protect me and he's dead."

"Sam, there are some things you can't change in life", Bumblebee explained.

"I know Optimus wouldn't want to see us mourn over him now", I said. "He wants us to keep being strong."

"Don't make his death be in vain", Bumblebee nodded.

Sam got a poker face. "I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna turn myself in."

"What?!" I exclaimed in pure shock. "Samuel James Witwicky! What the Pit are you talking about?"

"The government is after me. If I just turn myself in, then you'll all be safe", Sam explained.

"We've got to stick together!" Bumblebee panicked while transforming into his Alt mode.

I shook my head. "What happened to the boy who sacrificed himself to protect the Cube in Mission City two years ago? Where is the fire that burned so intensively within you? Don't tell me you want to chicken out of this, because that's the wrong decision!"

"I agree with Stella", Mikaela sighed.

Sam shook his head lightly and patted Bumblebee's hood. "It'll save millions of people from dying", he muttered.

Bumblebee roared his engine and nudged the boy. " _So you mean everything we worked for will be wiped out? For nothing?!_ " he growled from the radio.

"We can't let this end now", I said. "There is something the Decepticons are after. Megatron mentioned another Energon source is here on Earth. And he said something about you and me can lead him to it." I felt another headache coming and the Cybertronian symbols appeared once again in my mind.

Sam was deep in thought before he turned to the twins who appeared in the yard. "You two…", he said.

"Huh?" their attention turned to him.

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked, motioning to his head. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam rolled up his sleeve and showed a symbol on his arm.

"Sam, I mentioned before, but I see the Cybertronian symbols in my mind too!" I exclaimed.

"What? Really? Oh, yeah, you mentioned it when we encountered Megatron", Sam murmured.

"Oh, dat's old school, yo", Skids said. "Dat's, like… Dat's Cybertronian."

"Dat's some serious stuff, right there", Mudflap commented.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map", Sam continued.

"Like a map to the Energon source Megatron mentioned", I included.

"Can you read this?" Sam asked the twins.

"Read?" Skids spoke unsurely and looked over to his twin brother.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much", Mudflap said awkwardly.

"Correction; not at all", I frowned. "I've been observing you two for a long time and I didn't see you read anything during these two years." The twins groaned in embarrassment.

"How about you, Bumblebee?" Sam turned to the yellow Autobot who transformed back and stared at the symbol on Sam's arm.

"Sadly, no", he shook his helm.

"If you can't read it, we gonna find somebody who can", Sam said. All of a sudden, Leo decided to show himself in front of us.

"Look who came sashayin' back!" Skids commented.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at 'im", Mudflap said.

Leo sighed, "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?"

"Dat's 'cause you're a pussy", Mudflap grinned before the twins fist-bumped in triumph.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through", Leo continued. "I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" we all asked.

"Robo-Warrior."


	6. Old and New Allies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 6: Old and New Allies**

We decided to get some sleep and search for this "Robo-Warrior" next day since we had enough action and sad moments for today. While me and the three young adults found some beds in the warehouse, the Autobots transformed into their Alt modes for recharge.

I was in a room alone while Sam and Mikaela shared a bed in another room and Leo resting in a third room. I laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I was worried about StarDivine and the other Autobots. I could imagine StarDivine being extremely sad for seeing Optimus's lifeless frame since she admired him so much that she wished she would become a Prime someday.

I removed my glasses and Raising Heart and put them on the nightstand beside the bed before I put the covers over my body and let the sleep take over my mind and body. But a small tear ran down my eye while I thought once again on Optimus.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up pretty early in the morning to find Raising Heart being healed now.

"How is your condition, Raising Heart?" I asked her.

 **"Condition all green."**

I smiled lightly. "Let's put out some clothes for Sam, Mikaela and Leo, and some breakfast."

 **"All right. Pull out."**

Three small piles of clothes appeared on my bed and a cooler bag with a thermos. I found some paper and a pencil and wrote my friends' names on them and put the notes on the piles before I walked out into the fresh morning air. The Autobots were still in their Alt modes recharging. I sat down on the couch and opened the cooler bag. I pulled out a wrapped sandwich and stripped off the cling film of it. I took off the top of the thermos and poured out some hot tea into a paper cup.

The kids woke up few minutes later and were changed into the clothes Raising Heart had put out for them.

"I see you found the clothes", I smiled at them.

"Yeah… Oh, breakfast!" Leo exclaimed happily when he saw the food. He quickly sat down and snatched a wrapped sandwich from the cooler bag.

"Want some?" I asked Sam and Mikaela.

"Yeah…", Mikaela held back a yawn before she sat down beside me and took a paper cup and poured some hot tea. Sam reached for a sandwich and stripped off the cling film. The Autobots activated their Holoforms and ate breakfast with us.

"I thought you couldn't eat?" Sam said with confusion.

"Oh, tanks to th' Hatchet and Magical Gal, we can digest food and 'se it as energy", Skids explained.

"Hatchet? You mean Ratchet?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, we tease 'im all the time by callin' 'im dat", Mudflap said. "It's actuall' a Deceptiscum's designation."

The twins' Holoforms looked exactly the same, except their hair color and clothes. Both of them were 17 years old, had shiny blue eyes and a few pimples on their cheeks. Skids had short tousled green hair while wearing a white t-shirt with a green jacket, black pants and green tennis shoes. Mudflap looked the same with both hair and clothes except they were copper red.

After the easy breakfast, we climbed into Bumblebee and took off to New York. Leo explained for us who this Robo-Warrior was. "This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your…uh, alien drawings or whatever." After a while, we finally arrived to a Deli. I put on a straw hat and tucked in my hair so no one would recognize me and I also wore my Polaroid sunglasses on my glasses.

"This is it", Leo said.

"Deli, good front!" Sam commented.

Leo turned to us. "All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" We nodded and saw him enter the Deli.

I felt a familiar presence from the small meat store. "Guys, I think we might find an old friend inside there", I said.

Sam and Mikaela turned towards me with confused expressions. "Really? Who?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet…", I shrugged. "Let's go and check." I walked into the shop with Sam and Mikaela behind me just when Leo shouted out loudly. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" He pointed to a white-clothed man behind the desk.

The costumers in the store looked at us confusedly while the white-clothed man looked up from his work. Guess who he was.

"You got to be kidding me", Sam commented behind me.

"Seymour Simmons", I said a bit dramatically while taking off the sunglasses.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now! That means you too, lady, right now", Simmons ordered the people go out.

Leo stared at me and Sam with surprise painted on his face. "Wait a minute. You know this guy?" he questioned.

"We have a history", I replied.

"We're old friends", Sam said sarcastically.

Simmons turned to us with a straight-strict face after the last costumer left the shop. "Old friends? You two are the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your criminal girlfriend and your magical cousin." He turned to me and Mikaela and eyed us with perverted eyes again. "Look at you two, so mature."

I arched an eyebrow as a warning to back off. "Don't think about anything perverted. I already have a boyfriend."

"A dead alien robot boyfriend…", Leo murmured behind us quietly. The sadness came back and I looked down at the floor and tried to hold back my tears. I heard Leo hiss in pain when someone pinched his arm, probably Mikaela.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?!" an old lady shouted from a room that looked like a storage.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig", a black man shouted to his colleague who moved a big meat of pig.

* _A bunch of weird people we have here_ *, I concluded.

Simmons sighed and turned to the man. "Yakov!"

"What?!" the black man replied, having gaps between his teeth here and there.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out."

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked Simmons.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference", Simmons retorted and pointed backward at a small TV attached on the wall. "They got your faces all over the news, alien cousins."

"Yeah, we know", Sam sighed.

"And NBE One's still kickin', huh?" Simmons snorted. "How did that happen?" Sam was about to reply when he got interrupted. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye, you never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Fast talker as usual", I mumbled.

Simmons turned around with a sigh and took off his chef's hat while Sam stepped forward. "Can you give me five seconds?" Sam followed the ex-agent.

"Simmons, we need your help!" I exclaimed.

"Really? You need _my_ help?" he turned around to glare at us.

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam spoke very quickly.

Simmons stared at him with big eyes. "You said it projected images off your brain?" he asked to be sure he heard it all correctly.

"Right", I nodded. "And I see those alien symbols too."

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons shouted.

He led us to the back of the shop into a room filled with hanging pig corpses. The strong smell of raw meat hit my nose and I had to hold myself to not turn around and go out to the fresh air.

"Dead pigs", Leo commented.

"Yuck", Mikaela agreed.

"What you're about to see is top secret", Simmons knelt down to the ground next to a metal hatch. "Do not tell my mother." He opened the hatch to reveal a secret underground room. There was a long ladder so we could climb down to the room.

"Swine flu. Not good", Leo muttered.

Simmons climbed down the ladder. "Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story."

We followed him down and I was grateful I wore shorts under my skirt. As soon as I was down, I took in the surrounding. Tones of papers littered the room, maps were attached to the wall with specific locations pinned, a small TV was on and showed the news, a table with files and papers scattered on it and cabinets filled with thousands of files and folders. What caught my attention right away was the helm of a small copper brown Cybertronian inside of a glass dome. It looked just like Frenzy so that must have been his twin brother Rumble. I heard he was the responsible to have melted down Megatron back in Hoover Dam and tried to harm Maggie, Glen, Mr. Keller and Simmons when they contacted the Air Force for backup.

Leo was about to touch the glass dome when Simmons smacked away the boy's hand with a folder full with reports. "Hey. still radioactive. Hands off."

Simmons turned to me and Sam and flipped a file open to reveal a newspaper-style paper with a large photograph of the Cybertronian symbols. "Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam grabbed quickly the files and stared at the symbols. "Where'd you get these?"

"Before I got fired…", Simmons used a filing cabinet as a ladder to get something from the meter-height pile of papers. "…I poached the S7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers-"

"Cybertronians!" I corrected him quickly. I hated when the others called the Autobots and Decepticons Transformers.

Simmons grimaced at me before sighing. "Alright, the _Cybertronians_ have been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He grabbed a cardboard box and threw it to Leo who caught it. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." The ex-agent climbed down and led us to the main table and took out several pictures from the box. "China. Egypt. Greece." The photos were in black and white, pictures of old ruins, all with the same Cybertronian symbols engraved into them. Simmons turned on a projector showing us a small clip of researchers who found the engraved symbols on an old ruin. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your heads?"

"Yes", I replied. Sam just nodded in agreement.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons pointed on the photographs. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing?" He paused and gained a smirk on his face. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife." He opened another file and pulled out new photographs of different vehicles, all of them old. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my _knees_ with S7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was _obsessed_." He slammed his fist down furiously. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

I groaned lightly before telling him the truth. "Megatron said there was another Energon source here."

Simmons gained a serious look. "On Earth? Another source?"

"On Earth. Okay? And that these symbols, maps in our heads, would lead him there", Sam explained with a low, serious voice.

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no, the source is _before_ them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them", Sam continued.

"So, it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them", Simmons let out a small laugh.

I turned to Mikaela. "What about your Decepticon, Mikaela?"

"I had that idea too", Mikaela smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo asked us.

"Wait and see", Mikaela said.

Sam followed Mikaela out of the room and left me and Leo with Simmons. There was an awkward silence around us and a heavy pressure in the air.

"So, how've you been after Sector Seven?" I tried to start a conversation. Simmons just stared at the photographs and frowned as a reply.

I put my hands on my hips. "You know, you can get in serious trouble for having all these classified files."

That caught his attention. "What do you mean?"

"I work for NEST. I'm not just an ambassador for the Autobots; I'm also a _special_ agent who makes sure that no civilian knows the secret of the Cybertronians", I explained.

"If you work for NEST, shouldn't you be handing them over?" Simmons referred to the young adults.

"NEST works together with the Autobots. And I'm not going to hand over my friends when they're trying to save our world", I explained.

Leo let out a relieved sigh. "Glad to hear that."

"And I'm also a wanted too", I shrugged.

A loud clang echoed in the room when Mikaela dropped the metal box from the hole at the ceiling. She and Sam climbed down the ladder as the small Decepticon protested in the box. "Let me out!" he repeated over and over again.

Mikaela put the box onto the table and prepared to open it. "This is going to be a little bit sad", she warned.

"Open it", Sam ordered.

Mikaela complied and lifted the lid. The Decepticon leapt out immediately, shouting and screaming. "I will have so many Decepticons on your aft!" the little robot threatened. Mikaela had a chain attached on the Decepticon's neck and held him back. Sam flinched in surprise and Leo screamed like a girl while I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Hey, behave!" Mikaela pulled out a blow torch. I noticed the Decepticon's left optic had already been torched.

The Decepticon calmed down while Sam breathed out. "What is it, a Decepticon?" he asked.

"What else does it look like?" I rolled my eyes at Sam. The Decepticon struggled with the chain.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to", Mikaela sighed.

Simmons stared at the small Decepticon in awe. "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua."

The Decepticon tried to bite through the chain when he heard that and turned to the ex-agent with a sneer. "Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-helm?"

Mikaela bent down and smiled at the robot sweetly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please."

The robot looked on all of us before he bent down on one knee and gazed the photographs. "All right", he murmured. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes." He pointed at the first set of photographs. "I don't read it, but these guys…" He turned to the photos of the old suspected Cybertronians. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam grabbed two photos and held them up for the Decepticon. "Is it they?" he asked.

The Decepticon nodded, "Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They're been here for thousands of years, lookin' for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin', but they'll translate those symbols for ya." He got a crafty face. "And I know where to find them."

"Show us", Simmons ordered with a victory smirk.

The Decepticon stretched up and turned to a large map of North America and fired green lasers from his frame. They marked out specific locations.

 **"The closest one is in Washington."**

The Decepticon deactivated the lasers and stared at me. "Hey, aren't you the human femme I've been hearing so much about from my Decepticon…friends?"

"Depends on how they describe the human", I said.

"A human femme with a strange jewel that transforms into a staff and helps the Autobots fighting against the Decepticons", the little robot explained.

"That's me", I smiled slightly. "And this is my Device; Raising Heart." The jewel glowed slightly in the weak light of the room.

"Oh, you're pretty attractive, femme", the Decepticon smirked.

* _What is he; a pervert robot?_ * I questioned.

"All right!" Simmons exclaimed after he put away the files. "Just let me change my clothes and then move out!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We reached the place where the Seeker was hiding within a few hours. It turned out to be hiding in a museum which was not good.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there", Simmons mumbled. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." He suddenly ripped off his trousers from his legs and I turned quickly away because he wore _very_ small underwear.

"What is that?" Sam groaned.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk", I heard Simmons's useless excuse. "So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." Mikaela and I groaned simultaneously while Leo just shook his head. I could tell he was getting more frightened by the situation.

"Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder", Simmons said after he changed into new pants. "You get caught, demand an attorney and don't _ever_ say my name." He opened a silver suitcase and picked up a plastic vial and chucked it to Sam. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time."

"Any side-effects we need to be aware of?" I asked him when Sam passed the plastic vial to me.

"Nope, it's pure clean", Simmons replied. "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." He took a taser from the suitcase and pressed a button on it, making a scary sound for Leo.

"Whoa. Whoa! No, listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys", he exclaimed in fear. "I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns! I don't wanna die."

Simmons butted Leo back with his chest and pinned him up against Skids. I saw the green Autobot shiver by the contact, but held himself back to transform and kick the two men's sorry butts. "Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me", Simmons told Leo. "Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Without any more complains, Leo grabbed the taser. I walked over to a sign and saw the open times. The museum was going to close for the day in 15 minutes.

"Guys!" I called while I ran back to them. "We need a plan. The museum will close in 15 minutes, so we don't have much time left."

After we had organized a plan, we entered the museum and pretended to watch the aircrafts with interest. Soon, the sound of the first part of the plan reached my ear. I saw Leo exit the restroom with his trousers and boxer shorts down around his ankles. "Yo, baba. Bad news, bro! Ran out of toilet paper!" he told a guard.

I looked around before I climbed into an aircraft with the metal box with the little Cybertronian inside, and Simmons's suitcase. No one paid attention to us, so Sam and Mikaela hid inside in another unlocked aircraft while Simmons went on another way. I waited inside the aircraft until the commotion was over.

 **"The coast is clear now, Master."**

I nodded and climbed out from the aircraft with the metal box and the suitcase. Sam and Mikaela climbed out too and ran over to me in the middle of the giant area with aircrafts. Simmons made his way to us while dragging a stiff Leo by the arm.

"I knew this would happen", I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment.

"He's an amateur. A rank amateur", Simmons murmured before dumping the paralyzed Leo on the smooth floor and ran over to us. "We just downed five guards. _Five guards_. Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Gimme a second here. I got to get the tracker, all right", Sam muttered and pulled out a vial. I felt strong energy waves coming from it and recognized the energy.

"Sam, is that…?" I began.

"Yep, a sliver of the All Spark", Sam nodded. "Found it in my old sweater. The one I wore in Mission City."

"You kept your nasty, dirty clothes?" I arched an eyebrow.

"That's _exactly_ what Mikaela said", Sam replied.

Mikaela let the Decepticon out of the box and pointed a stern finger at him. "Be good."

"I'm claustrophobic", he gasped before he transformed into a blue toy truck.

Simmons grabbed a device that seemed to track down Energon signatures. I snatched off Raising Heart from the leather thread and let her float in the air.

"Let's split up into groups", I said. "Simmons's on his own. Sam, Mikaela and the Decepticon are one group and I'm going on my own way too. See you at the Seeker!"

We went on separate ways and I took the chance to see the museum was bigger than I thought it was. Raising Heart seemed to get something and flew ahead. I ran after her while I heard Mikaela's voice in the background. "Follow Stella! She might have found something!"

I jogged after Raising Heart until I found her floating in front of a massive black plane. Everyone gathered there and gazed on the plane.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked us all.

"Yeah", Sam nodded.

"Yep", I replied.

"Blackbird."

The little Decepticon transformed back while a small flame got out from his aft. "There he is. This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board!" Sam crawled over the small fence. "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard towards the Blackbird and then it was ripped from his grip and stuck to the metal of the plane. A blue shiver ran over the entire plane. I suddenly felt the Seeker's presence, but something felt a bit odd.

Sam and Mikaela rushed over to the plane and examined the metal until Mikaela cursed. "It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" Simmons asked.

"Take cover!" I shouted immediately.

Everyone ran quickly away from the transforming Decepticon who grunted a lot. We took cover under a plane and watched how the Decepticon got slowly up on his pedes. Leo, who got over the paralysis status, joined us under the plane.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" the Decepticon growled. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" He knocked at some hanging planes like they were flies. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

He was a Decepticon, but I felt he had the warm aura as an Autobot, so I crawled out from the cover and headed towards him with the others following me from behind with our hands up in surrender.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it!" he cursed as he accidently knocked down the exhaust of a rocket. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well", the little Decepticon commented.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us", I murmured.

"How'd you know that?" Sam snorted.

"Have you forgotten I can sense good and bad presences?"

"I command these doors to open", Jetfire demanded when he stood in front of the large doors leading to the runway. "Fire! I said, _fire_!" A missile shot out of him backwards, twirling through the museum leaving a white trail. I quickly summoned several divine spheres and destroyed the missile before it could crash and cause more destruction.

"Bollocks!" Jetfire cursed and smashed the doors open with his helm. "Slag these worthless parts."

"Wait a second!" Sam called as we ran after him.

We ran outside to see Jetfire had already made his way into the field of shuffling in-between planes. I could clearly hear him curse in the distance. "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft!"

"The museum is going to be _very_ angry. Very angry", Simmons meant the damages Jetfire had done. "We gotta catch that plane."

I heard the roar of Bumblebee's engine and looked over my shoulder to see him and the twins driving up behind us.

"Right. I'm on a mission", Jetfire spoke to himself loudly as he leant over a plane. He then slammed his metal fist on the wing of the plane and knocked another's off with his walking stick.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" we all cried in a jumble of voices.

"What do you want?" Jetfire snapped when he finally noticed us.

"Look, we just wanna talk!" Sam shouted.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission", Jetfire replied. "I'm a mercenary doom-bringer! What planet am I on?"

"Earth", I replied simply.

"Earth?" Jetfire said with disgust. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt'. Planet Dirt." He thumped his curled fist on the ground. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" We were all silent, proving him the war was still going on. "Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons", Sam answered.

Jetfire spat on the ground. "Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

* _That explains the strange aura I felt from him earlier!_ * I thought.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" Sam asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire explained.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freakin' Decepticons?" the little Decepticon asked in excitement.

"Just like Barricade and Frenzy who switched sides as well!" I snapped my fingers.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe", Jetfire said with a serious voice.

The little robot dropped down on his servos and knees and crawled pathetically towards Mikaela. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, Warrior Goddess." He leapt up and wrapped himself around to her leg and, to my deepest shock, began humping Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're cute", Mikaela giggled.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah,. Say my name, say my name", the little robot said between thrusts. I pinched my nose with my thumb and point finger.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked with a disgusting face too. I guessed he didn't want to see anything that reminded him of sex now, or he would get a boner.

"At least he's faithful, Sam", Mikaela retorted with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted", Sam pointed sharply down at Wheelie. "Can you just... Can you stop?" Sam kicked him off Mikaela's leg.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Wheelie demanded, falling backwards.

"Stop that. Now."

Wheelie muttered curses under his breathe before he turned to me. * _Not a chance_ *, I thought.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm already taken, thank you very much", I replied strictly. But he still advanced over to me. I used my telekinesis and lifted him up in the air.

"Hey, what's this? I-I'm floating?!" he exclaimed.

"Promise you won't try to make a move on me", I told him with a serious voice.

Wheelie nodded his head rapidly, "Yeah, yeah, I promise!" I dropped him to the ground, making him land on his aft as punishment.

Sam turned to the Blackbird Cybertronian. "What were you saying?"

Jetfire slammed his walking stick on the ground, nearly crushing us. "I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me", he demanded.

"No one's judging you!" I told him.

"Somebot shit the berth this morning", Wheelie commented.

"I have issues of my own. And it started with my Carrier! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My Sire, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No", Simmons shook his head.

"Nothing!" Jetfire exclaimed. "But he did so with honor, dignity, slaggit!" A rumble sounded and a parachute was deployed from behind him, pulling Jetfire backwards and off his pedes. "Bollocks. My boosters are fried", he cursed.

Sam stepped forward as we stood before the giant former Decepticon. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

"Correction; _we_ do", I corrected him.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't", Leo said with a solemn voice. I gave him a slight slap on the back of his head before I walked over to Sam and handed him a knife I got from Simmons. I had one too so we carved the Cybertronian symbols into the dry ground.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in our minds", Sam explained for Jetfire.

"And Megatron wants them. He and someone called the Fallen", I finished.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire exclaimed. "I know him. He left me here to rust." Bumblebee and the twins drove a bit closer to us, still in their Alt modes. "The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." Jetfire bent down and inspected the Cybertronian symbols. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key."

"Slow down. What are you talking about?" I asked with confusion. "The Dagger's Tip and the key? What are they?"

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybot!" Jetfire ignored my question and bent down in front of us as a blue electric aura surrounded us in a circle. We were pushed against each other and grabbed one another. "Stay still or you'll die!"

The aura reminded me of my Dimensional Transfer spell, so I figured out he was going to teleport us all to an unknown destination. I shut my eyes hard and in the next moment, I was tossed into the sky and landed not so softly on a pile of sand.


	7. As Long As We Believe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 7: As Long As We Believe**

I sat up slowly on my rear and rubbed my head carefully after that sudden crash. I surveyed the surrounding and saw sand and cliffs in the landscape. An explosion in the distance got my attention. I looked up to see Bumblebee in his bipedal mode fly through the air and crash several meter from me.

I heard a scream nearby and saw Sam suffer in pain for an unknown reason. I ran over to him and saw he had sprained his hand by the crash. I helped him sit up and got some fresh bandage from Raising Heart to wrap Sam's injured hand.

"Here we go. Don't do any harsh moves or it will be just worse", I told him.

"Okay…", Sam's voice shook a little in pain.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted in the distance.

"Over here!" Said boy screamed back as loud as he could. We stood up and ran over to Mikaela and Leo who ran towards the cliff where Jetfire and Simmons were.

"Are you okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Mikaela nodded.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo said.

We climbed up the cliff and reached Jetfire and a pissed Simmons. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard-"

"Shut up!" Jetfire spat. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Egypt?!" Leo exclaimed.

"You didn't warn us!" I scolded the old Cybertronian. "And if we needed to teleport to another place, you could have told us and I would've use the Dimensional Transfer spell that is much gentler." I pointed at Sam. "Sam got hurt by your rough teleport!"

"And why are we even in Egypt?" Sam asked with an irritated voice.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire replied before he sat down.

Sam groaned, "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and offline?" Jetfire went into his own world with his own thoughts and simply forgot he had to tell us more about the Cybertronians' ancestors.

Simmons interrupted the Seeker. "Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" my eyes widened.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked, motioning with his hands a mini explosion.

Jetfire continued, "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes; our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule."

"And it was the Fallen?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Correct. His designation forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire raised his servo and shot out a light to display a movie-like projection and showed the Decepticon I saw before with his red optics filled with hatred. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership." The projection showed a strange metal object, weaved like an intricate web of metal. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own frames; a tomb we cannot find."

* _So the Primes sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix from their crazy brother?_ * I thought. * _Too bad I can't tell anyone yet I've made contact with their souls._ *

Jetfire's voice pulled me back to reality. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela finally spoke after being quiet for a while.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen", Jetfire sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Optimus Prime?" I said out loudly. When Jetfire heard me, he crouched down and his face alighted with glee.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" he asked eagerly.

I slowly looked down on my feet with sad eyes when I remembered once again the scene of Optimus's death. Sam hugged my shoulders with his left arm.

"He sacrificed himself to save us", he answered for me.

"So, he's dead…", Jetfire's excited smile fell from his lips plates. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

Something started to tick in my head when I thought about an idea. "Wait a moment!" Everyone turned towards me. "So, the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine… Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other", Jetfire answered.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" Sam added.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols", Jetfire tapped his metal helm with his clawed digit. "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire shoved us away to go to the three Autobots who were waiting for us in their Alt modes under the cliff. "That was my mission. It's _your_ mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

We went over to Bumblebee with Wheelie and got inside him before he and the twins drove away. Sam and Simmons sat in the front seat while Mikaela, Leo and I sat in the back seats. I sat in the middle with Leo on my left side, Mikaela on my right side and Wheelie on my lap.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I watched through the window the beautiful desert and saw a few wild camels running on the path the Autobots were droving on. Simmons talked with someone on his cell phone before he turned his attention to us and turned off the communicator.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says", he began. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'."

Sam nodded, "That's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade", Simmons pulled out a GPS and typed numbers in. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." He showed the location of the Dagger's Tip to me and Sam.

"Okay, first thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip", Sam said.

"How're you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to make a call", I said with a light smirk.

"But can't you use your teleport power to make it all easier?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I need to save my energy for the worst and we all have to act discreetly since we are wanted criminals."

Suddenly we heard sirens when we almost reached a fork in the road. "We got cops!" Sam alerted us. Bumblebee swerved to the left before suddenly swerving right, throwing the police cars off course and allowing us to safely go down the right road. But the police cars followed us deeper into a town.

"I can't go to prison, guys", Leo panicked.

Bumblebee sped up and made his way through the narrow streets and barely dodged fruit stalls. Suddenly he turned sharply and pulled to a halt, signaling us to climb out. He and the twins transformed and hoisted themselves onto a wall, out of view of the police while the rest of us took refuge in a nearby building. Mikaela and I snatched some black cloths off a washing line and wrapped them around our faces. We saw the police cars pass the building we were hiding in before I let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, stupid cops!" Skids laughed as Bumblebee held him up by his pede.

"Dis is wa's called blendin' in like a ninja", Mudflap added.

"Shut up or I'll blend mah fist in yer face", Skids snapped back.

"They're gone", Mikaela informed the guys as we removed the cloths.

We gathered into a small group to quickly discuss our next step. "We're running out of time", I said. "I need to make the call to William-"

"You and your cousin are on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" Simmons waved his hands around wildly.

"That's why _you_ are going to make the call", I said straight.

Simmons's face dropped when I said that and looked at me with a "you-gotta-be-kidding-me" expression. I shrugged my shoulders to say "isn't-it-obvious?".

"Okay. That's a good idea", Simmons gave in after a few seconds of silence.

"All right", Sam nodded.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison", Simmons rambled on with excuses as he walked away with the rest of us behind him. Bumblebee and the twins transformed back to their Alt modes and hid for just in case if the police came back.

Luckily, we found a phone box that took American coins. I pushed in the correct numbers and gave the telephone receiver to Simmons. He waited for a few seconds before someone answered and Simmons asked for William. "Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know; the one with attitude, and his cousin with voodoo magic, right?" I gave him a glare when I heard that. Sam had sent Leo to watch if the police came back. Mikaela stood there among us while watching the scenery of this town.

Simmons continued, "We need the truck. The _truck_. We got a possible _resurrection_ going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop; 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." Suddenly we saw a figure in a long beige tunica with black cloth wrapped around its face came running towards us. "Oh, my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

"Wait, who are you?" Sam asked as he put his hand out to stop the person. Simmons slammed the phone down only to knock the whole thing off the wall.

"Leo, you didn't have to use that cloth or worn-out tunica", I groaned.

Leo pulled off the black cloth. "Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

"All right, hurry to the Autobots", I told the group as we ran back to the trio.

"Move, move, move, move!" Simmons said heatedly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Bumblebee and the twins drove once again to a new destination. I felt a bit sleepy and tried to keep myself awake by trying to figure out the riddle.

"Let's go over the riddle again, guys", I said.

"Good idea", Sam nodded.

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the doorway", Simmons, Sam and I said in perfect unison.

"Spooky", Mikaela commented by our perfect synchronization.

"That's what he said. You know what it means?" Simmons asked Sam, ignoring the young woman's comment.

"No, what does it mean?" Sam asked back.

"I have no idea", Simmons replied.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Do you know, Stella? You used to be good with riddles."

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I'm trying to figure it out by the clues here in Egypt."

"What kind of clues?" Mikaela asked.

"I wonder if the riddle has something to do with the pyramids", I replied.

Very soon, we reached a fence accompanied by a checkpoint. Leo began to panic. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport."

"None of us have our passports", I groaned. "Besides, it's good for me and Sam since we're worldwide wanted."

"We're screwed. _So_ screwed", Leo groaned.

I sent a telepathy message to the twins to activate their adult Holoforms and take out their false passports for just in case.

I noticed the guards had weapons and one of them shouted "passport" and then a string of Arabic. It was a small man who approached Bumblebee with a proud stride.

"They got cameras at the top", Sam whispered. I peeked out through the window and saw the camera Sam mentioned.

"All right, chill. This is espionage time. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab", Simmons muttered.

"That was unexpected", I whispered.

Wheelie muttered when he saw the small guard approach us. "Great, a fricking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall", he said with a scared expression.

"Get back here and hide", I whispered at him and hid him under a blanket on my lap.

The small man approached Simmons's window as he said something in Arabic which Simmons answered. "The Dagger's Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son…" Simmons opened up his arm and Sam inserted his head on it. Simmons then gestured to me, Mikaela and Leo in the back. "…My other son, my daughter and their cousin. We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" the man's face brightened.

"Yes. Yes", Simmons nodded.

"Fifty kilometers", the Egyptian man exclaimed as he pointed along the road ahead of us. The barriers were lifted and we were allowed through.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much", Simmons chuckled.

"New York!" the man exclaimed again as we left.

"I know. I know you from somewhere."

"Go, Yankees!"

I lightly chuckled as I removed the blanket and Wheelie gasped for air. "I thought I told you already…", his voice shook. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Sorry, Wheelie", I apologized.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After several hours of just desert and cliffs in the landscape, we finally reached a city with tall and modern buildings. There were three pyramids not so far from the city, so once we got out of Bumblebee and I put on my straw hat on my head once again, we walked up a long path to one of the pyramids. It was fantastic that it was humans who built the giant buildings.

The Autobots followed us in their Alt modes for a while until it was safe for them to transform into their bipedal modes. We reached the top of the hill as I heard Skids talk to himself.

"Undercover, yo. Ya gotta blend in with yer surroundin'. Ya know, you gotta be part of th' landscape… OW!"

I looked over my shoulder in time to see Bumblebee jog into Skids, knocking the green Autobot to the ground.

"That was actually unnecessary, Bee", I scolded him.

"Sorry…", he muttered back.

Sam reached an old building nearby the closest pyramid and managed to open the doors. Simmons stopped to admire the pyramid. "Awesome! I think aliens built that", he mumbled and then nodded to himself.

We went into the building and smelt the rotten scent of old wood and thick dust tickled my nose. The place wasn't pleasant at all, but we had to stay here to rest and recover our strength.

Sam turned to the Autobots. "Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Got it!" the three Autobots saluted and transformed once again to their Alt modes to patrol the area.

"Yeah, someone of us got work to do!" Wheelie shouted. "Dumb Autobots."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I managed to get few hours of sleep before I suddenly woke up in the early morning, but the sky was still dark with many stars and constellations decorating it. I grabbed the blanket I had wrapped around my body and snuck out to the cold air.

I rubbed my heavy eyelids beneath my glasses before I decided to take a small walk around the pyramids. I noticed the three Autobots at the other side of the building, still in their Alt modes, in recharge. I didn't want to wake them up, so I went to the other way.

I glanced up at the first pyramid and pondered about the riddle again. * _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway… Three… Three…_ *, I thought while rubbing my forehead. * _I think the number 3 has an important purpose in this._ *

Suddenly I felt a very strange aura that felt very familiar to a Cybertronian, but yet it was something else. I looked around with caution, but didn't find anything suspicious. * _Something is here at the pyramids… But what?_ *

I looked up at the sky and saw the three stars of Orion's Belt. It reminded me of a conversation I had once with Optimus after we became a couple.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – FLASHBACK**

 _I sat on Optimus's shoulder after some training with the Autobots and relaxed a little when something hit me._

" _Optimus", I said._

" _Yes, my dear?" he turned his helm towards me._

" _I heard from Elita that you two had different names before…Megatron killed you", I looked down towards the ground and gripped Optimus's shoulder armor harder._

" _Yes, that is correct", he sighed. "Our designations weren't always Optimus and Elita One. Alpha Trion rebuilt our new bodies and gave us new designations."_

" _What were your old designations then?" I asked._

" _Elita One was known as Ariel and-"_

" _Ariel? Like the little mermaid from the Disney movie?" I interrupted him._

" _Yes", Optimus chuckled. "And my designation was Orion Pax."_

 _I arched an eyebrow. "Orion? Like the constellation Orion and Orion's Belt?"_

" _Exactly."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX – END OF FLASHBACK**

I used to read astronomy when I was a child, and I started with it once again when my life changed by the Cybertronians. I stared up at the Orion's Belt when I remembered something I had read about the constellation.

"Orion's Belt… Three kings… Three pyramids…", I mumbled to myself before snapping my fingers. "I got it!"

I ran back to the small building and found Sam and Mikaela nearby a small bonfire. They were already up and cuddled when I approached them. "Sam! Mikaela! Get up!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's the matter, cuz?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"I think I solved the riddle! Now, hurry and get up!" I said and went upstairs to find Simmons and Leo. "Simmons! Leo! Wheelie! Wake up!" I shouted from the stairs before we reached them. The two men sat on a worn-out couch while Wheelie transformed into his bipedal mode and rubbed his tired optics.

"What's wrong, toots?" Wheelie groaned. "It's in the frickin' early morning."

"Sorry", I apologized before I turned to everyone. "Okay, how much do you guys know about astronomy?"

"Almost nada", Leo shook his head. "I was only in college for two days."

"I read the _whole_ astronomy book under one class", Sam said. "Thank to the Cybertronian symbols."

"I solved the riddle by the stars and the pyramids", I said. "Hurry and get out so I can show you!"

I ran outside and saw how the sky was slowly turning to a bright color as the sun raised up at the horizon. I saw the three stars at the sky and pointed towards them when the others got outside.

"You see those three stars?" I asked the others. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"So the stars are like a map to the Matrix?" Mikaela asked.

"Exactly", I nodded.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra", Simmons told us.

"It's time to move out!" I exclaimed with my commander voice.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The desert was full of cliffs and sand as we kept moving with the Autobots towards our destination. I could feel a powerful force, almost as strong as the All Spark, as we got closer to the mountains of Petra.

After a few hours, I felt the force growing stronger and stronger. Sam and I walked first and the Autobots walked behind the rest of us.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere", I heard Simmons mutter who was looking on the GPS on his cell phone.

When I turned a corner, I held out my arm to stop the others and stared up with widened eyes. It was ancient ruins and tall pillars that were chopped out in the mountains. And the doorway to the building was massive. It fitted the three Autobots easily.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed as we ran towards the ruins.

"You see the size of this? You see this?" Simmons asked in awe.

"Spectacular!" Skids exclaimed with his servos up in the air.

We humans helped each other to climb inside as the twins helped each other and Bumblebee helped Wheelie to climb up. It was still massive inside with beautiful painted walls, but very empty. "It's here somewhere, guys", Sam muttered before sitting down on a step to ponder.

Leo snorted, "Yeah, why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't know what planet he's on?"

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life", Simmons glanced up at the giant doorway.

I walked around in the room and tried to find a secret door, because I knew we were at the right place. I felt the aura from the Matrix somewhere deeper inside the cliff, but the Primes hid it very well.

I heard Leo laugh humorlessly. "Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Ehh… Nope. Ever crossed your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." I walked over to Sam and put my hand on the wall and felt the aura becoming stronger. Mikaela just sighed at the conflict between Simmons and Leo.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons yelled into Leo's face.

"I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo countered back.

"It's not over", Sam and I said it at the same time.

"It _is_ over. It's done", Leo snarled.

"Why're we still listenin' to ya, little punk-aft?" Mudflap interrupted our argument. "Ah mean, whatcha ever done for us except ding mah rim?"

"Killed Megatron, how 'bout dat?" Skids defended.

"Well, dey didn't get th' job done, ya know what ah mean, amigo, 'cause he's back now…"

"You scared?"

"Scared? Scared of yer ugly face!" Mudflap shoved back his brother.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, ya stupid genius!" Skids shoved back Mudflap and their infamous fight began once again. We had to dodge and dive ourselves to the ground as the twins fought. I pushed Sam away from the step when Skids threw Mudflap towards us.

"Stop it, both of you!" I shouted, but they didn't hear me. "Bumblebee, take care of them!"

"With pleasure!" Bumblebee growled and grabbed the twins by their neck cables and slammed their helms together. "If you want to fight, do it outside! You almost crushed our human friends!" And with those words, Bumblebee tossed them out of the door. I heard them crash and groan in pain. Wheelie laughed very hard, but received a light kick and a strict look from Mikaela.

Sam and I ran over to the wall and noticed a crack. We pulled a chunk of it off and saw some metal claws with the Cybertronian symbols. "Oh, my God. The symbols", Sam traced his fingers over it.

"This must be it", I said. "The tomb of the Primes."

Sam turned towards Bumblebee. "Bee! Shoot it." Bumblebee nodded as his arm turned into a cannon. We all retreated back to a safe distance as the yellow Autobot prepared his cannon and fired it directly at the metal claws.

I felt a rush of wind as the dust settled and we saw an entrance to an entire cavern hidden behind the wall. I pulled out some flashlights from Raising Heart and gave one to everyone before we entered the cave.

"Check this out", Simmons mumbled.

"Look at it", Sam commented.

"Wow…", Wheelie mumbled in awe.

I recognized the Primes' faces from my meeting with them. "These must be the frames of the Primes Jetfire told us about", I said as I gently ran my hand over the smooth metal of a dead Prime. It reminded me once again Optimus's death, but I pushed it aside.

* _He will be back soon…_ *, I thought. * _No need to be sad anymore._ *

"The tomb of the Primes", Simmons chuckled. "Yo!" It echoed around us. "YOOOO!"

I followed the strong aura I felt and found the Matrix in one piece. "The Matrix…", I mumbled. Everyone gathered around the metal servo where the Matrix laid. Sam bent down and picked it up gently by each edge. I could feel the tension around me. Everyone stared at the Matrix and hoped the plan would work. But only a few seconds later, the Matrix fell apart and turned into dust.

"No. No", Sam stuttered as he touched the dust. I felt my heart getting heavy again. Our last chance to bring back Optimus had disappeared.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust", Simmons spoke softly, which was unusual for him.

"That's too bad", Wheelie shook his helm with a sad expression.

I felt my legs getting numb so I fell down on my knees. "This isn't how it's supposed to end", Sam mumbled sadly. I felt tears collecting in my eyes again. I tried to dry them off, but they still came. The tears fell down on the metal below me with small soft noises, but then I heard a loud noise from outside.

"Hear that?" Simmons said, turning his attention to the noise of some planes before running outside. "US Air Force! C-17s!"

"What's a C-17?" Leo questioned himself while following Simmons.

I could feel the other Autobots' presences, but I was too paralyzed. But then I heard a voice inside my head. It was the voice of the first Prime, the wisest one.

" _Never give up until the very end. 'Til all are one."_

I remembered what Optimus once said to me before. You had to fight until the very end, even if the situation was difficult. It was the same now. This was not the end yet. We had to keep fighting…and believe.

"You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left", Mikaela told him.

Sam stood up a bit furiously. " _Look_! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, that it just had to end like this. There is a reason that we re here. The voices and the symbols in my and Stella's heads led us here for a purpose." He took off his shoe to pull off his sock and poured the dust into it. "Everyone's after us because of what we know."

"And…I know that this is going to work", I said with a new fire burning in my heart.

"How do you two know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked us.

"Because I believe", Sam and I said simultaneously.

"Mikaela, there is something you need to learn about faith", I said to her. "Even in the most critical situation when you're about to give up, you must keep fighting and have faith in yourself. That's what I learned from the Autobots after being with them for two years in NEST."

The three of us ran out of the cave and saw Simmons and Leo on a cliff. "Sam! Stella!" Simmons screamed as he and Leo climbed down.

I looked up at the sky and saw two air planes and several black dots jumping out from them, both large and small. One of the dots was a giant lifeless body and I knew at once it was Optimus.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked as we approached when he and Leo reached the ground.

"As long as we believe", I marched past them with Sam. "Move out!"


	8. Never Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 8: Never Give Up!**

We sat once again inside Bumblebee's Alt mode as the Autobots drove towards the destination where Optimus, the other Autobots and the NEST soldiers had landed. We drove for a while until we saw a red, smoking flare fly up in the air.

"That's them, right there. See the flare?" Sam pointed at the red object.

"Right over there! See it?" Simmons said too.

"Yes, we can see it-", I interrupted myself when I felt the presence of a Decepticon. "Watch out, Bee!" Just when I said that, a missile appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground beside us. Luckily, it missed Bumblebee with inches. But then a whole swarm of missiles went towards us, so Bumblebee and the twins had to drive off the path and head towards a construction site. I knew at once it was Starscream who shot at us.

"When I get my servos on him!" Wheelie growled.

"Oh, God. Please. God! Please", Leo suddenly cried out from beside me.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out", Mikaela growled.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons shouted irritated.

Leo just kept crying nonsense. "Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Just stop screaming!" Sam snapped.

"All right, that's it!" Simmons picked up a taser from his pocket, but I just knocked Leo out by hitting lightly a pressure point on his neck that made him faint.

Simmons just stared at me and Leo's limp body for a second and shrugged. "Well, that was effective too."

Our attention went back to the missiles as massive clouds of dust raised every time a missile hit the ground. Starscream in his jet form flew towards the ground and transformed in the air. Just when he was about to land on his pedes, Bumblebee drove between his legs and dodged another missile. "Hide in the dust!" I shouted.

We managed to deceive the Deception and hide behind some giant piles of sand. We climbed out of Bumblebee as the twins were by his side.

"We need to split up", I said. "Bumblebee is the decoy. Lead the Deceptions away!"

" _You've got it!_ " Bumblebee replied through the radio.

"Wheelie, you stay with him!" I said to the small Cybertronian who was still inside Bumblebee.

"What? But I want to have some action too!" Wheelie whined.

"No, you're defenseless in your small form!" I said strictly.

Wheelie groaned, "Okay, but just this time."

"Sam, Mikaela and I are going to Optimus", I looked down on Raising Heart. "Raising Heart!"

 **"Barrier Jacket."**

My clothes were replaced by my repaired Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed to her Device Mode in my right hand.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there", Simmons pointed over his shoulder at the twins. "You get to those soldiers." He looked at us with hopeful eyes. "I hope that dust works, kids."

"Thank you", Sam whispered.

"We'll success", I nodded determined.

 **"That's right."**

Leo recovered and got out of Bumblebee as he warned us. "He's turning around. He's coming back. He's coming back." I looked up at the sky and saw Starscream returning in his jet form. Sam sprinted away with Mikaela. I looked at them for a few seconds before I turned to Simmons. "It's time to show your tough side, agent", I grinned and followed the young couple.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We ran nonstop a few miles and took a quick rest on a sandy hill. I heard some gun shots and looked at the scenery to see some red flares with smoke pillars in the sky.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple of miles", Sam panted.

"Can we really make it? I'm tired", Mikaela was out of breathe.

"We can do it. Let's go!" I ran ahead with Sam and Mikaela behind me, heading towards a village.

After another mile, we were still one mile from the NEST team and the Autobots. Sam dragged Mikaela as we ran among many pillars of an ancient building when the magenta jewel of Raising Heart glowed.

 **"Master, there are combatants Decepticons heading towards Earth's atmosphere."**

I looked at Raising Heart while I heard Sam and Mikaela gasp in shock. And indeed, I felt several presences of Decepticons heading to Earth and caught a quick glance at the sky when several burning meteors flew above our heads. I heard loud booms in the distance and knew the Decepticons had crashed in the sand.

I stopped at the corner of an old hut and saw Starscream flying in the sky several meters from us, but he wasn't alone. I saw a few Decepticons at the horizon heading towards the abandoned village.

"Sam, Stella. Here", Mikaela whispered, opening the door to an old wood house

We went inside the house and hid in dark corners. Sam crawled carefully over to Mikaela and put his uninjured hand on her shoulder. "Okay. Listen. Once this is clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked him.

"It's gonna work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work", Sam cupped Mikaela's face. "It'll work."

I couldn't help but miss Optimus's touch and thought about the old times when we went out on dates and had romantic moments when a crash outside brought me back to reality. A giant shadow walked past the wall made of glass bottles and loud footsteps echoed from outside. We heard the Decepticons talk in Cybertronian too, so I assumed they haven't used the World Wide Web to learn any new languages. Mikaela's body shook in fear and she put her hands over her mouth while tears collected in her eyes. Sam grabbed a knife and made a hole in the wall to try to look outside.

 _"Raising Heart, how many Decepticons are out there?"_ I asked my Device.

 _ **"** **About 10."**_

 _"Ten?"_ I glanced down at the floor. * _If I could upgrade Raising Heart, it would be a piece of cake to defeat them. But…_ * I saw some pieces of the roof fall down when the Decepticons walked next to our house.

I noticed Sam pull out a small insect robot with an antenna on its back from the small hole he had made. He tore it in half and it was quiet for one second before the roof was suddenly ripped off by Starscream. Sam and Mikaela screamed for their lives.

"Go! Hurry!" I shouted to them. I pointed Raising Heart towards Starscream and shot several Divine Shooters at him before I ran after the couple.

Sam and Mikaela ran upstairs when a yellow-looking Decepticon was about to use his arm as a sledgehammer to hurt them, but I used Restrict Lock to prevent him doing that. I jumped over the stairs and caught up with the couple. We were up on a roof and noticed we had to jump over to the next house's roof.

 **"Flier Fin."**

A pair of wings appeared on my shoes and I backed slowly with Sam and Mikaela. "Both of you, grab my arms", I told them. Sam grabbed my left arm while Mikaela took hold on my right arm. "On my signal, we'll jump over to the next roof and don't let go of my arms! You hear me?" They both nodded.

Just as Starscream blew a rocket at us, we jumped from the roof. Dust, wood and sand filled the air around us when the rocket exploded, but we were unharmed. Sam, Mikaela and I rolled down the roof and fell down to the ground. We got up quickly and ran for cover. Sam shoved some chickens away from a small building where we hid.

I saw the soldiers in the distance battling against the Decepticons. "We still got half a mile. I can sense Arcee and her sisters and Ironhide's presences heading towards our direction. Let's meet up with them on the halfway."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We ran for the direction to meet up with Ironhide and the femmes when I suddenly felt two familiar presences and two Decepticons' presences. We ran down another sandy hill and saw Ron and Judy being threatened by a red Decepticon!

* _What the slag are they doing here?!_ * I thought. * _Were they kidnapped?_ *

"Wait, wait!" Sam shouted to the Decepticon.

Ron and Judy screamed in fear and tried to talk reason with the red Decepticon. Ron turned to me and Sam. "Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you; they want me!" Sam retorted.

The Decepticon turned his attention to me and Sam and spoke something in Cybertronian. Sam held up his sock with the dust of the Matrix. "Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them." The Decepticon still pointed his gun at Sam's parents as Judy shouted to us to go. "Just don't hurt them. I know what you want. And I know that you need me and Stella because we know about the Matrix."

While Sam got the Decepticon's attention, I slowly backed away and went to behind the robot's backside when I saw Bumblebee in his bipedal form behind some buildings. I held up one point finger to signal for him to stay and wait.

 **"Shooting Mode."**

Raising Heart quietly changed her form before she started to collect energy for a Divine Buster.

"Divine…", I mumbled quietly before the Decepticon swung one of his chains on the sand in frustration and scared the Witwickys. "BUSTER!" A large beam of pink energy shot out from the magenta jewel and hit the Decepticon on his back when Bumblebee jumped down on the Decepticon and started fighting him.

I ran quickly over to Ron and Judy and helped them up on their feet before we ran over to Sam and Mikaela for cover. But I saw at the corner of my eyes a panther-looking Decepticon with cannons on its back roaming among the buildings.

"Stay here! I need to help Bumblebee!" I told them.

Wheelie went over to Mikaela. "Are you okay, Warrior Goddess? Shall I make you feel better?" Sam gave him a kick on the back before I ran back to the battle scene.

 **"Flier Fin."**

I flew up in the air and pointed Raising Heart towards the hiding panther Decepticon. "Divine Buster!" I shouted as Raising Heart shot two beams after another at the Decepticon. The beams hit the panther Decepticon and offlined it for good. At the same time, Bumblebee managed to kill the red Deception and nodded with determination. "And that's that!" he smiled.

I nodded and flew back to the humans as they ran for a new cover when they heard rockets exploding in the distance. "I don't know what's going on, but we've gotta move!" Ron screamed. "There's got to be a way out of here!"

I landed among them when a rocket exploded in front of us. We tried to run, but the rockets and the explosions prevented us to put Ron and Judy to a safe place. We were all covered by sand, sweat and dirt after all the hardships.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee popped up in the alley we were hiding in. "Yes, Sam?"

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" the young adult asked.

"Absolutely!" Bumblebee nodded before transforming into his Alt mode.

Sam turned back to his parents. "You've got to get in him and get to safety."

Ron shook his head furiously. "No, this isn't up for discussion! Listen, you're my son! My son!"

"I know. Dad-"

"We all go together!"

"Listen-"

"We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in Bee. He's gonna get you to safety." Ron felt silent and breathed heavily. "You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No", Ron tried again, but he looked exhausted after everything he and Judy went through.

I walked up to Ron. "You have to let him go, Ron. I promise I'll look after him." Ron turned his attention to me now. "We've been through this before. We can do it again."

"Ron. Ron, let him go", Judy agreed.

Ron looked between the three of us before he stared straight at Sam. "You come back!" Sam let him go as Wheelie guided the two worried parents to Bumblebee's Alt mode. The young man turned to Mikaela. "Go with my parents."

"I'm not gonna go without you", she said with determination.

"No time to argue!" I said to the couple. "Let's go!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We sprinted once again towards the battlefield. I could smell the strong scent of smoke from the rockets and missiles of the battle in the air. We ran until I stopped the couple beside a ruined house and poked my head out through a hole in a wall. Ironhide, the femmes and a few soldiers fought against a couple of Decepticons, but they didn't notice us yet.

I cupped my free hand around my mouth. "Autobots!"

"Stella!" Ironhide shouted back.

Elita One drove quickly over to us. "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

"Behind you!" I yelled and pointed Raising Heart, who was still in Shooting Mode, towards a missile heading at Elita One. Raising Heart shot a beam and destroyed the missile before it could reach the purple femme.

A few Decepticons appeared among the buildings and shot the Autobots. "Get out, Sam, Stella! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled.

"You guys go ahead! I'll catch up soon!" I told Sam and Mikaela before I ran towards the huge Decepticons, pointing Raising Heart towards them. "Divine Buster!" The spell hit the Decepticons on their chassis and crushed the Spark chambers, killing them both.

The three sisters were injured, but they didn't let me try helping them. "No! Hurry to Sam! Bring Optimus back!" Arcee said.

"But-"

"No! Ignore us and go!" Chromia said while she was supported by Ironhide.

I nodded and flew after Sam and Mikaela towards the pillars like Elita One had said before.

When I reached them, there were Decepticons who didn't paid attention to the couple and got shot by the soldiers and the other Autobots from the village where they had landed. I noticed Megatron running towards Sam and Mikaela, so I pointed Raising Heart towards him. "Divine Buster!" The beam hit him and I quickly flew past him and landed on the sand. I ran after Sam and Mikaela as I shot the other Decepticons in our way and managed to kill a few of them.

"Raising Heart, send a signal to the Autobots!" I pointed up her at the sky.

 **"All right. Divine Shooter."**

A couple of energy balls flew up to the sky and exploded as small fireworks. It was the signal I used whenever I needed the Autobots' attention.

Sam, Mikaela and I looked over our shoulders and saw the flames of a rocket coming towards us, but luckily, they died out before they could reach us.

Sam and Mikaela fell down to the ground exhausted as Sam screamed to the soldiers. I saw William among them and waved my hand with Raising Heart. The soldiers shot the Decepticons and now I saw some tanks in the distance.

Sam and Mikaela crawled over to safety while I shot some Decepticons before I followed them. The pillars got shot and fell down on the Decepticons. Now I realized this was a trap to kill so many Decepticons as possible.

William shouted to us from behind a small ruin with Robert and we managed to reach them and the other soldiers.

"Look who showed up", William said sarcastically. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard", William pointed towards Optimus's body that was covered by giant cloths.

"We got to get to him right now", Sam held up the sock with the dust of the Matrix.

"Not with an air strike coming."

"We have to get to him right now!" I told William.

Suddenly, we heard a growl, so we backed quietly in the corner of the ruin when we heard a familiar voice.

"Incoming! Stick the landing. Behold the glory of Jetfire! Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day! HA!" Jetfire appeared almost above us when he killed a Decepticon. But a scorpion-looking Decepticon appeared out of nowhere and hurt his waist.

"Jetfire!" I shouted.

He managed to kill the Decepticon, but then fell down on his knees. "I'm too old for this slag", he murmured.

I could tell Jetfire took a major damage from what I had been able to see. He didn't have too much time left.

William turned to us. "We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." Sam, Mikaela and I nodded to him.

Robert spoke up. "I hope these F-16s got good aim."

"Why's that?" I asked, suspecting him when the air around us got filled with orange smoke.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke", he responded. We turned our heads to see a small can of orange smoke a few meters from us.

"You mean _that_ orange smoke?" William asked.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Robert defended.

I groaned, "You better train on your throwing when we return to Diego Garcia."

"If we'll return to D.G.", Robert replied.

We heard someone talk in the radio Robert held and we all nodded. "Run!" We ran for our lives. "Incoming!" Robert screamed. We heard explosions behind us when the F-16s began shooting the pillars and the Decepticons with missiles, shells and rockets.

I felt Ironhide's presence behind us and looked over my shoulder to see him run out from the smoke and cough a little while holding a wound on his chassis. Only then I noticed his cannons on his arms were gone, probably thrown off to run through the rain faster.

"Sam!"

I turned my head and saw Sam running away from us, heading towards Optimus's frame, so I ran after him as William, Robert and Mikaela ran in another direction. They all shouted for us to come back.

 **"Master! Megatron!"**

I looked over my shoulder and saw Megatron approach us and aimed his gun at us. "Sam, watch out!" I ran beside him when a rocket exploded right behind us. It didn't hit us, but it made us do some flips in the air and land harshly on the ground. Sam hit his back as I fell down on my stomach. The crash knocked the air out of my lungs and I suddenly felt very weak. I noticed that Raising Heart was full with cracks and serious damages. I slowly turned my head towards Sam and saw him lying there motionless. The sock with the dust of the Matrix was torn and flowed out.

"S-Sam…", I whispered weakly and reached out my hand to lay it on Sam's hand before I lost consciousness and fell into the darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Panic and chaos spread when everyone saw the two young humans lying in the sand lifeless. Mikaela ran over to Sam's body, only to be shoved away by Lennox. But the young woman crawled back to Sam and Stella.

"FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" she screamed with a hysterical voice.

Lennox did CPR on Sam, but it didn't work. Then he turned Stella onto her back and tried with her too, but it was the same result. Epps radioed in for an air ambulance. Lennox looked up at Mikaela with a look that told the young woman there was no hope left.

Sam's parents, Bumblebee and Wheelie ran over to the battlefield, but the two parents were held back by two soldiers. Both of them cried for Sam and Stella while they struggled to get out from the soldiers' grip. Bumblebee and Wheelie saw the limp bodies of the two humans and fell down on their knees.

When StarDivine heard the news through the com-link, she ran straight to the crime scene and saw her adoptive mother lying there with a dirty and burned Barrier Jacket. She couldn't believe her optics. Her dread and fear came true; she had lost both her foster creators. She collapsed on her knees and cried out in pain.

The paramedics finally came with a hand-carry Defibrillator. The paramedics shocked Sam's chest with the electrodes, making his chest jolt up a bit. They tried one more time, but failed. Mikaela cried out and crawled once again over to the boy. The paramedics turned their attention to Stella and shocked her chest, hoping they could save her life. But just as they failed to save Sam's life, they couldn't bring back Stella.

The words got spread among the Autobots and they couldn't believe their closest friend and her cousin were dead. First Optimus and now them.

Mikaela hovered above Sam. "Okay, listen to my voice. I love you…and I need you." Tears ran down her cheeks and fell on Sam's wounded face. "Please. Please, come back to me. Sam, please! I love you!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

 _I woke up with a light headache and rubbed my head before I sat up on my knees. I surveyed the surrounding and noticed I was back again in the Well of All Sparks._

 _I saw a figure in the distance and stood up before I ran over to it. It was Sam!_ "Sam!"

 _He turned around with a frightened look._ "S-Stella… Where are we?"

 _I gasped for air when I reached him._ "We are in the Well of All Sparks. Or heaven."

"H-Heaven?!" _Sam exclaimed._ "Does that mean we're dead?! We got killed by Megatron?!"

"I…honestly don't know", _I looked down at the ground._

 _The ground suddenly shook by giant footsteps. We looked up and saw the spirits of the Primes._

"Are they…the Primes?" _Sam asked._

 _I nodded,_ "Yes…"

"We have been watching you two a long, long time", _the wisest Prime spoke._

"You two have fought for Optimus, our last descendant…", _the second Prime said._ "…with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader; a leader worthy of our secret."

"But we had to use some help", _Sam rubbed the back of his head._

"That's what they say; unity is strength", _I said._

"That's right, Stella", _the female Prime smiled._

"Now, return to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his Spark, Samuel James Witwicky", _the fourth Prime said._ "It is, and always has been, your destiny."

"But the Matrix turned to dust…", _Sam said sadly._

"Let us tell you something", _the fifth Prime said._ "Matrix of Leadership is not found. It is earned."

 _The Primes were about to send our souls back to our bodies when I shouted._ "Wait!" _Everyone turned their attention on me._ "If Sam's destiny is to bring Optimus back to life… What is _my_ destiny?"

"We cannot tell you yet, but you are slowly achieving your destiny", _the sixth Prime replied._

 _That was the answer before the Primes raised their arms and unleashed a bright light that made me and Sam blind for a second._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt a pang in my heart when my soul returned to my body. I let out a gasp and heard Sam gasp too when he came back to life. I turned my head and saw him caress Mikaela's face as he mumbled "I love you" several times.

"Carrier! You are alive!" StarDivine exclaimed happily when she saw my open eyes.

I slowly sat up on my rear and noticed the dust had turned back to the Matrix. "Sam! The Matrix!" He turned his eyes on the restored Matrix and went up on his feet. "Hurry, fulfill your destiny!"

I felt everyone's confused and surprised glances on me, but I ignored it. Sam scooped up the Matrix with his uninjured hand and ran towards Optimus's limp frame. I slowly stood up on my feet with some support by Mikaela and walked over to Optimus.

The soldiers took off the giant cloths of Optimus, letting Sam climb up onto his chassis. Every human and Autobot gathered around the Prime and waited for the arriving moment.

Sam held up the Matrix above his head and roared when he shoved the Matrix into Optimus's Spark chamber. I heard the sound of a machine activating within him and in the next moment, his optics onlined and he coughed a little dirt before he rolled to one side. Sam managed to jump off him after he had put the Matrix in the Spark chamber.

"Boy, you returned for me", Optimus said to Sam with warm optics.

Everyone started to cheer loudly now when Optimus was back to life. The Autobots were very happy to see their leader alive again. "Sire! You are back too!" StarDivine cried out happily.

"A living Prime", I heard Jetfire exclaim happily. "I don't believe it!"

Optimus sat up on his knees when he noticed me holding Mikaela's arm. He lowered a servo down in front of us and I let go off Mikaela to climb on. He lifted up his servo carefully to his face. I was so happy to see him alive again. I felt a whole burden coming off my shoulders and without I noticed it, I was crying of joy.

"Optimus…", I smiled as I reached out my free hand to give his face a hug.

I felt him chuckle and kiss my stomach. "My love… I'm sorry I had to leave you."

I let go off his face and wiped my tears. "You're back and that's what it counts."


	9. Together As One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 9: Together As One**

Optimus began to stand up when I felt an evil presence approach us from the distance. The air got suddenly heavy by static and the Fallen appeared out of nowhere and shoved Optimus back to the ground. Optimus held me protectively when he fell down on his back.

The Fallen slammed his pedes on Optimus's chassis and snatched the Matrix. "My Matrix!"

I was about to poke out my head from Optimus's protective grip when I heard StarDivine let out a battle cry and shoved off the Fallen of Optimus. The sound of metal colliding and human cries filled the air when StarDivine tried to hold down the former Prime, but it was useless since she was smaller than the Fallen and less powerful.

The Fallen pinned down StarDivine with his big arms and spear and growled in her face plates. "You should feel lucky since I did not offline you, femme."

I looked ahead and saw the Matrix lie in the sand out of reach for the Fallen. _"Get the Matrix, one of you!"_ I told the Autobots quickly.

Barricade was the closest one to the Matrix, so he grabbed it before the Fallen could notice he had dropped it. But it didn't last for long. He saw the former Decepticon hold the Matrix in his servo and let out a darker growl than before. He got off StarDivine and hit Barricade's right shoulder with his spear. Barricade let out a roar of pain as he dropped on his knees and let the Matrix fall to the sand.

"Barricade!" Elita One cried out worriedly when she and her two sisters had reached our location.

The Fallen picked up the Matrix before growling to Barricade. "You are a betrayer among us Decepticons." After that, he warped himself back to the pyramid where a big Decepticon had dug out the top of the Star Harvester. That explained the strange vibrations I felt before.

I climbed off from Optimus's grip and got on the sand before running over to StarDivine to see if she was all right. Meanwhile, everyone panicked for the threat coming from the Star Harvester. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam scrambled to Optimus. William cried out orders to hit the top of the pyramid as quickly as the soldiers and the Air Force could.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide called.

It didn't go so well for Optimus. He might be back, but he was still weak after being in stasis lock for a while.

"He's turning on the machine! You gotta stop him! Get up!" Sam's voice raised even louder into a distressed scream. "OPTIMUS!"

"Don't yell at Optimus like that!" I shouted angrily at Sam after I had gone through StarDivine to see she had no fatal injuries.

"But this is serious! Our world is doomed!" the boy retorted.

I was still holding the damaged Raising Heart in my hand until I felt something warm coming from her. I held her up and saw the magenta jewel was glowing, but in a stronger light than usual. A cherry blossom magic circle appeared beneath me as my whole body started to glow. Everyone turned their attention to me to see what was happening.

"Raising Heart… What's going on?" I asked her.

 **"I have copied some of the power of the Matrix of Leadership for an upgrading."**

"An upgrading?"

 **"Call out the command 'Exceed Drive'."**

With a raised eyebrow, I held up Raising Heart in the air. "Exceed Drive!"

 **"Ignition."**

A light enveloped my body as I felt the warm feeling surround my body, healing my wounds and injures before I received my new Barrier Jacket.

 **"Barrier Jacket; Exceed Mode."**

The new Barrier Jacket was white like the old one, but it was now a long skirt down to above my ankles, the shoes were sharper, short black socks, the bolero had no ribbon attached on it and was open, and the two white ribbons in my hair were a bit larger than the old ones.

Raising Heart had a new Mode; Exceed Mode. The head looked similarly to Shooting Mode, but it was widened and extended away from the body and the prongs moved closer together. The end result resembled a golden spearhead set with a jewel. The butt of Exceed Mode was equipped with a rocket engine. I noticed Raising Heart had a Cartridge System resembling a rifle magazine. Was it supposed to be a boost-up for the spells?

 **"Exceed Mode. Stand by. Ready."**

I heard everyone around me gasp at my new look, but decided to ignore it. Optimus was still struggling to get up when Jetfire spoke up.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now." His voice sounded almost sad. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny." The former Decepticon dug his servo into his chassis and tore out his own Spark before collapsing to the ground.

I closed my eyes for a second. * _Rest in peace, Jetfire. And thank you for all your help._ *

Ratchet was instantly on it. "Jolt! Electrify!" The blue Autobot shot out electrical whips and attached one to Optimus and the other to the fallen seeker. "Transplant those afterburners."

Jetfire's plating started latching onto Optimus, who was now kneeling, including massive weapons and the seeker's wings. Optimus got up slowly as the plating still latched onto him and made sure they sat onto him properly. When the process was done, he activated the jets while looking down at me. "Let's roll."

I nodded and stood ready to receive the wings on my shoes.

 **"Axel Fin."**

Two pair of big cherry blossom wings appeared on the shoes while cherry blossom feathers flew out of them. Together we flew up into the air and headed towards the pyramid and the two Decepticon leaders.

I flew higher up into the air to launch a new spell while Optimus distracted the Decepticons. He flew through the barrier of rocks around the pyramid with ease and tackled the Fallen off the pyramid, making Megatron follow them and ignoring the Star Harvester.

A cherry blossom magic circle appeared beneath me as Raising Heart loaded four cartridges into her system. A few energy wings sprouted from the gaps on her before I took aim at the Star Harvester. "Exelion Buster!"

Several pink loops circled around Raising Heart as she collected energy for the spell. Four spheres of energy appeared in front of my Device. "Break…" The four spheres unleashed four beams, joining together into one while heading towards the Star Harvester. "…Shoot!" The beam blasted through the alien machine, making it explode in a colorful dust that pieced both the machine and pyramid where it had been hidden.

Raising Heart opened the two exhaust valves and blew out hot steam when I turned my head towards the ancient ruins where Sam, Mikaela and I had run through before. Optimus was fighting both the Fallen and Megatron there. I was about to go and help him when I heard him speak in my mind.

 _"Stay away from here, Stella!"_

I stopped in my tracks with confusion. _"But Optimus-"_

 _"It's too dangerous for you! Let me handle it!"_

I didn't want to argue more, so I ended the discussion. _"You better come back this time! Don't you dare leave me again!"_

 _"I promise with my entire Spark, I will return to you."_

I turned around and flew back to the ruins of the Star Harvester. I used Raising Heart as a tracking device to find the Matrix among the clutter. Within a minute, Raising Heart found the Matrix several meters buried in the clutter. But that was not a problem. The jewel on Raising Heart glowed as a small pillar of cherry blossom light appeared at the clutter. The junk moved aside before the Matrix floated up in the middle of the pillar of light. I walked up and grabbed gently the Matrix, the pillar of light slowly disappearing after I had the Matrix in my hand. With a slightly nod to myself, I flew back to the destroyed village and met up with Sam, Mikaela, the NEST soldiers and the Autobots. When I reached the group, Sam and Mikaela ran over to me with worried expressions.

"You're okay, Stella?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "I'm all fine." I held up the Matrix. "The Star Harvester is destroyed, but the Matrix is safe and sound."

"How did it manage to survive that strong beam you shot?" Mikaela questioned.

 **"The Matrix of Leadership has a protective shield around to prevent any magic spells destroy it."**

"Okay. That answers my question", Mikaela laughed nervously.

StarDivine walked over to us and knelt down. "Carrier, where is Sire?"

"He's fighting Megatron and the Fallen somewhere over there", I pointed at the direction where the sphinx was. "He told me to stay away from the battle."

"I can imagine it's a rough battle going on there", Sam nodded in understatement.

The soldiers and Autobots used the time to catch their breaths now after the other Decepticons had retreated or been offlined. We waited for Optimus's return while everyone began to take care of the injured ones. Ratchet examined the Autobots and gave them each a small report of what he had to repair when we would return to Diego Garcia.

Sam, Mikaela and I stared towards the sphinx the whole time and waited for Optimus to come back. I could feel his presence so I knew he was still alive. Raising Heart was back in her Standby Mode, but I remained in my Barrier Jacket and had my hair down, letting it ruffle in the wind.

After a while, which felt like hours, I felt Optimus's presence coming closer to us. I took a few steps forward and saw him appear beside the sphinx as he shook off Jetfire's body parts. An outburst of cheers and whistles emerged when everyone saw the mighty Prime. I got tears in my eyes of joy and happiness when I saw him safe and alive. * _He kept the promise…_ *

I turned slowly towards Sam who hugged Mikaela for comfort as she caressed his hair lovingly before Ron and Judy approached them. Sam turned to them and melted into the two parents' arms. I looked up at the distance and saw two figures of humans and two figures of Cybertronians approach the soldiers and Autobots. They were Simmons, Leo and the twins. They were safe too, but we had yet again lost many brave soldiers in this violent battle.

The next thing I knew, Sam pulled Mikaela closer to him and began kissing her. They kissed fiercely yet gently. I chuckled lightly at the scene when I heard large footsteps approach me from behind. I looked up and locked eyes/optics with Optimus. I turned around as he transformed into his Alt mode and activated his Holoform. I ran straight to his open arms and hugged him tightly to me. He placed his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You came back…", I whispered.

Optimus brushed away the hair from my face before he placed a kiss on my lips. "I promised you, didn't I?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yes. I knew you would return, no matter what."

Optimus chuckled and leant in for a deep kiss. I really missed his warmth, his touch, his kisses… I felt so uncompleted without him. Now I finally felt whole. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for a few seconds before we got interrupted by William who wanted to retreat from Egypt and get away from the terrible climate.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We were all on the deck of an aircraft carrier on our way to Diego Garcia with the Autobots in their Alt modes, except Optimus. I told him to bring with us Jetfire's parts as equipment for the future battles. He deserved an upgrade too.

I sat on Optimus's left shoulder as he approached Sam who stood at the edge of the carrier and looked at the horizon. Mikaela, Leo, Simmons and Sam's parents stood several meters from us and watched how Optimus stood beside the young adult.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life", the Prime spoke.

"You're welcome", Sam smiled. "Thank you for believing in me."

I smiled down at Sam before I glanced up at Optimus. He turned his helm to me and gave me a warm smile before he looked up at the sky, sending a new message among the Autobots in our team and the ones who were still roaming among the stars.

"Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived to Diego Garcia, the Autobots went to the medical bay while I and a few soldiers led Sam, his parents, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons to some barracks in the base where they could stay for a few days before they could return to America. Ron and Judy had to go back to Paris to fetch their suitcases from the hotel they were staying in before they got kidnapped.

I went back to my office/apartment and felt relieved to be back home. I put Raising Heart on the nightstand gently before I made my way to the bathroom for a long nice bath. I pulled off my dirty clothes and grabbed some soap to clean my body from the dirt and sand. Then I washed my hair and afterwards relaxed in the bathtub for a while.

I dried myself with a towel and then pulled on me a bathrobe before I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine and used a quick program to wash them. I walked back to my office and sat down on the bed. I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead.

I glanced at Raising Heart and smiled weakly before I heard a knock from the door. Feeling it was Optimus behind the door; I smiled and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it and, indeed, it was Optimus in his Holoform.

"Come in", I moved out of the way and Optimus walked into my office. I closed the door and locked it before I turned back to Optimus, only to be shoved back to the door. Optimus held my shoulders firmly yet gently and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt the heat rush through my face and smiled as I cupped his face with my hands.

"What's the matter, my Prime?" I whispered as I traced his lips with my thumb.

He smiled as he snuck his arms around my waist and embraced me. "I'm sorry I left you."

I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest with a sigh. "Please, stop with that. It wasn't your fault. Blame Megatron."

"Next time I encounter him, I will make him _pay_ ", Optimus growled.

I chuckled lightly. "Then count me in. I'll make sure he will not mess with my mech again."

Optimus pulled me away lightly so he could look in my eyes. "Your mech, you say?"

"Yes, _my_ mech. Who else would be my special mech and favorite Cybertronian?" I asked.

Optimus smirked before scooping me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently before he crawled at the top of me. We continued kissing for a while until I felt Optimus's hands tug on my bathrobe, but I felt my heart yearning for something else. I pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "Optimus…"

"Yes?" he asked with a confused expression.

I didn't know if I should ask this, but I needed to say it. "Optimus… I…I want to…make love with…your…bipedal Holoform…"

Optimus stared at me with widened eyes. I turned slightly away and blushed a little. I knew he was going to reject my small request, but I really wanted to make love with his true form for my first time. I loved him for the real him, not for his human Holoform.

Optimus coughed loudly and gained my attention. He looked straight in my eyes and seemed hesitant. "I…I am not sure if we can interface with the bipedal Holoform."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Because we are two different species?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid I might hurt you during interfa-"

I placed a point finger on his lips to silent him with a small smile on my lips. "Optimus, I love you and I want the real you. You know we can stop anytime when I feel it hurts too much." I caressed his face lovingly. "Please, Optimus. I want the _real_ you."

Optimus sighed through his nose, but looked at me with a smile. "All right… If you insist."

I nodded as answer. Optimus sat up on his knees and closed his eyes before his Holoform got enveloped with a bright blue color and changed shape. In the next few seconds, the bipedal Holoform of Optimus Prime sat in front of me. He onlined his optics and adjusted them for a moment before he glanced down and leant over me, placing his servos on the bed either side of my head.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him in his bipedal Holoform. I reached out my hand and placed it gently on his cheek plates. I heard him purr by the touch and leaned his face on my hand.

"My Spark…", Optimus murmured before he captured my lips with his lips plates in a fiery kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with passion while I felt him play with my bathrobe. He took it off gently of me and stared at my naked body for a moment. It made me feel embarrassed and uncomfortable for a few seconds, but his smile made me relax. He began to kiss down my neck to my collarbone and my right shoulder. He nibbled my neck and sucked on the small bite marks as his servos caressed my sides, making me shiver and moan in delight.

I led my hands to his neck and caressed the wires gently, receiving groans from Optimus. His mouth suddenly went down to my left breast and felt his glossa tease my nipple. I moaned loudly and grabbed his helm. I could feel myself getting hot already.

"O…Optimus…", I panted lightly. He let go of my breast and looked at me with love and lust in his optics, the color of his optics slowly turning into lavender. I heard a strange sound from him, like a metal portal opening before I felt something poke my leg. Curiously, I glanced downwards to see his…cable?

His "penis" was a thick silicon cable and the head of it was shaped as an aero plane's nose and had the color of Energon. Then I remembered one of Ratchet's lessons about Cybertronian anatomy and learned the mechs' penises were called interface cable or spike.

I felt Optimus's servos slide down to my thighs and caressed them while I moved my hands to his chassis and scratched them lightly.

"S-Stella…", he panted in arousal.

I knew he couldn't hold himself back, so I nodded. I was ready for my first time, with Optimus in his bipedal Holoform.

I felt the head of his spike slide inside me slowly and I grunted a bit in pain while I grabbed the bed sheets. He was larger than I thought. I felt the tip of his spike poke my hymen before it ripped my innocence apart, making me cry out a bit. Optimus hushed me and comforted me by placing soft kisses on my neck. I let a few tears escape my eyelids as I felt the pain in my lower region, but it turned slowly into something warm and aching. I sighed in relief when I felt Optimus push the rest of him inside me. I looked up at Optimus with a smile and pulled his helm down to kiss him. He replied the kiss and slowly began to thrust inside me.

It was the most incredible feeling ever. I just couldn't describe it. I held Optimus close to my body as we moved in a perfect rhythm. His metal frame felt uncomfortable against my skin at first, but I got used to it.

Our moans and pants echoed around us and I felt the sweat run down my body. Optimus's lips plates kissed my neck when I felt I couldn't hold back anymore. Optimus seemed to notice it because he increased his pace a little.

When we reached orgasm, we screamed each other's name and collapsed on the bed. The feeling of Optimus's warm transfluid inside me was a bit strange, but comfortable. Said mech laid beside me so he wouldn't crush me by his weight. He sneaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily and laid my head on his shoulder. "Optimus… that was…incredible…", I breathed.

I heard him chuckle and place a kiss on my forehead. "Indeed, it was… I just hope I didn't hurt you."

I shook my head slightly while I felt the sleep taking over me. "No, not at all. It felt…even better than…I thought…" I fell asleep and enjoyed the moment I had with Optimus. He was back and the Fallen was defeated, but Megatron was still somewhere out there preparing for a new attack anytime.

We had to stay alert and protect Earth with the Autobots and the future mages I planned to recruit soon, very soon.


	10. A Safe Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Epilogue: A Safe Future?**

The wail from my little daughter brought my attention from the book I was reading. I got the clear to leave the medical bay one month ago, but I was often surrounded by Optimus, Linith and StarDivine, doing things for me since I was still recovering from my injury and the C-Section. Right now, StarDivine was in my apartment in her human Holoform, looking after me and Aurora.

Aurora was in her crib, crying for attention. Since I couldn't walk properly, I sat in a wheelchair and could only move with it. I rolled towards the crib and picked up my little Aurora, rocking her gently.

"Shh… It's okay. Mommy's here now. Don't cry, little one…", I whispered, kissing Aurora's forehead.

StarDivine walked over to me. "Could she be hungry?"

I smelled the air around Aurora before twisting my nose. "No. She needs to change the diaper."

With a nod, StarDivine went to get everything for the diaper change. She put everything on my bed, spreading out a certain blanket that would not leak through onto the bed covers. I laid down Aurora on the blanket and tickled her stomach, making her giggle. When I removed the diaper, StarDivine turned away while groaning in disgust.

"You are one of the bravest soldiers I have ever seen, Carrier", she complimented. "How can you stand the stench?"

I chuckled, "Well… It's the secret of a human mother."

"But…does not the stench bother you?"

"It does, but you'll get used to it."

After I cleaned up Aurora, I put the new diaper on and kissed the little baby's forehead once again. I couldn't resist spoiling my child with lots of love.

StarDivine helped me put away the items and dumped the old diaper in a special trash can in the kitchen cabinet which no smell could come out. Aurora had stopped crying and was sleeping once again. I lifted her up slowly without waking her as StarDivine pushed on the wheelchair towards the crib. I lied down Aurora in the crib and put the covers over her body. She was making such cute sounds in her sleep.

"Do you wish to go outside and get some fresh air, Carrier?" StarDivine asked. "I will watch over Aurora while you are outside."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"It is all fine", StarDivine assured. "I will com-link you if Aurora wakes up."

I smiled back at my adopted daughter. "Thank you, Star."

StarDivine opened the door for me so I could roll out to the corridor. Then I moved the wheelchair and slowly made my way outside.

The sun was really strong and the air felt heavy by the warmth. I couldn't remember when it was this warm on Diego Garcia last time.

 ***Insert Song: "New Divide" by Linkin Park***

I rolled towards the training area where Linith, the mages and few Autobots were mostly training. I watched from afar and saw how lively they were. Those who could fly seemed to enjoy being up in the air. I missed flying very much; it always felt like freedom and everything was all right even though the Cybertronian War was still going on.

I got surprised when I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Optimus's Holoform's happy face. "Optimus…"

Said Autobot chuckled, "What's the matter? It's like you didn't sense me coming up to you."

I was a bit stunned when he actually hit the nail on the head. I really didn't sense when he had walked up to me.

"Actually… I really didn't sense you", I confessed.

Optimus arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? Have you lost some of your telekinesis power?"

I nodded before a thought appeared in my head. I had heard from Simmons that my mother used to have telekinesis, but then the power was transmitted to me when I got born, so was it possible…?

 **I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me**

"Stella?" Optimus asked with a worried voice.

"Optimus…", I looked up at him. "I think some of my telekinesis got transmitted to Aurora during the birth."

Optimus's eyes widened by the news. "A-Are you certain?"

"It's only a theory, but we might get our answer when Aurora grows up."

I felt Optimus's arms hold me tighter around me. "I promise you; I will protect you and Aurora with my entire Spark, even if it means risking my life-"

"No!"

I turned around with the wheelchair with an angry expression, shocking Optimus. "I don't want to hear your 'I will risk my life for you' tale anymore!" I placed my hand on Optimus's cheek. "I want you to live for me, Aurora and StarDivine. Without you, I feel… _incomplete_. I want you _here_ …with us."

Optimus exhaled as he grabbed my hand gently and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on the hand. "I'm sorry. It's just…I would give up everything, even the title of Prime, to protect you and our daughters."

 **I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**

I smiled as I caressed his cheek with my fingers. "I know you would do that, but you can't abandon your soldiers, your comrades. You're needed by almost everyone, but remember one thing." Optimus remained silent, waiting for my next words. "Your family will always be there, waiting for you with open and warm arms. A family where you can be yourself. Not a leader, not a soldier. Just…a father for our children, and a man…for me."

Optimus bent down to eye-level with me before he pressed his lips on mine. I placed my arms around his neck, bringing him closer as we moved our lips in perfect synchronization. I could feel the passion and love through Optimus. How did I get lucky to have a man, or bot, by my side and even have a family now? It was beyond my imagination.

 **And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**

We pulled away from the kiss, placing our foreheads against each other while looking in each other's eyes. "How did I get such fortunate to have you by my side?" Optimus questioned.

I chuckled, "I believe destiny brought us together."

"It could be", Optimus replied.

We looked towards the training area, seeing how the mages and Autobots were working together in perfect sync. We needed to be prepared for Megatron's next move. I only wished…the Cybertronian War would soon end. Not just for the Autobots, but for us humans as well. So we could be together with our Autobot boyfriends in peace and harmony.

 **So give me reason to prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the Floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide**

 **There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**  
 **There was nowhere to hide the ashes fell like snow**  
 **And the ground caved in between where we were standing**  
 **And your voice was all I heard**  
 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason to prove me wrong**  
 **To wash this memory clean**  
 **Let the Floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
 **Across this new divide**

 **In every loss**  
 **In every lie**  
 **In every truth that you'd deny**  
 **And each regret and each goodbye**  
 **Was a mistake too great to hide**  
 **And your voice was all I heard**  
 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason to prove me wrong**  
 **To wash this memory clean**  
 **Let the Floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
 **Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between**  
 **Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies**  
 **Across this new divide**

 **Across this new divide**  
 **Across this new divide**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Second book done! It took a bit longer than I wanted, but I had been so lazy lately that I didn't want to work on any of my stories. But I came back and rewrote "A Thousand Years of Secrets".**

" **Primus's Blessing" will be up shortly, so stay tune!**

 **Once again, thank you for the faves and follows! :)**


End file.
